Dark of the Moon
by Reba Jean
Summary: An unexpected visitation from most unusual creatures of the night warps present and future for the Sailor Senshi. Not the usual tale of the seductive stranger thirsting for blood. Alternate R season with the girls are near the end of high school. Complete
1. Night of the Blood

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 1   
By: Reba Jean, January 3, 2002  
E-mail: rjean@ghg.net  
Rating: PG13/R (violence)  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for   
monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the   
readers.  
  
Notes: Dark of the Moon was originally two sequels but I reformatted   
it as a chapter serial. In Chapter 1, Usagi has an unexpected   
visitation as the tale begins.   
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - Night of the Blood   
-------------------------------  
  
  
The night was dark. This night no moon lit the sky and cast silvery   
shadows. The hunters glided through the shadows, utilizing every bit   
of cover. Prey was scarce. It had been a month since the last night   
of feeding and the hunger burned.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tsukino Usagi's room lay in shadows, dimly lit by reflections of the   
street lamp across the street. The petite blond tossed and turned, her   
dreams troubled by the sense of unease that remained after the battle   
and the defeat of the last youma. Tuxedo Mask disappeared as soon   
as the action ceased. The senshi had dispersed as quickly, none   
wishing to remain out this night. Morning came all too soon with the   
demands of the day. And more was afoot this night than the evils of   
the Negaverse.  
  
In the shadows, four eyes watched through the open window. The   
form of the young girl was clearly visible to their night-adapted eyes.   
She would be easy prey.   
  
The female turned to the male, "It's been a over a year. We've grown   
close. I don't think I can do this."  
  
"You must agree she is the best choice. The ordinary ones are no   
longer enough. Her strength will sustain us for the remainder of the   
mission. Begin," he commanded.  
  
A spell of sleep, hazy dreams, her heart's desire fulfilled was   
projected to the sleeping girl. Two forms flowed silently through the   
window and approached Usagi's bed. Poised on either side, the two   
readied themselves for the attack. "Now," whispered the female,   
"I'm so sorry, Usagi."  
  
A pair of sharp, elongated canines descended on each side to the skin   
of her pale throat. A quick slash opened the left and right jugular   
veins. Tongues lapped as the blood oozed and began to flow down   
the side of Usagi's neck, drenching the pillow and bedding below.  
  
The girl writhed, murmuring "Mamo-chan, you can't do that here, someone   
might see us." Her dreams of romantic encounter filled her   
subconscious, as her life-blood drained away. Yin and Yang fed on the   
red blood flow, a macabre parody of the colors of her love's guise, the   
black suit, white shirt, blood red lined cape, and the blood red rose,   
his trademark.  
  
Hunger sated; the two hunters paused at the window. Luna reached over   
and licked a splash of blood from Artemis' white shoulder. "And you   
accuse me of being a sloppy eater like my mistress," she chided him.  
  
Artemis looked back at the still and ever so pale figure on the bed,   
blond hair and pink sheets stained a darker hue. "We best be gone   
quickly, it's nearly dawn and we need to be back at Mina's before   
sunrise this day. Out of the turmoil to come, when they discover her.  
And well away when she next rises, and discovers what she has become." 


	2. Valentine's Night

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 2  
Reba Jean 2/9/02  
rjean@ghg.net  
Rated: R (violence/sex)   
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.  
  
Author's Note: In Chapter 2, this Usagi/Mamoru shinma (vampire) story   
begins in the R season break-up time. Rated R for violence/sex. The   
new or dark moon was just two days before Valentine's Day this year.  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Valentine's Night  
------------------------------  
  
"Usagi, get your lazy ass down here and fix me some lunch!" yelled   
Shingo as he climbed the stairs toward his sister's room. The morning   
cartoons were over and he was starving. He still didn't hear anything   
as he paused at her door. He retreated to the bathroom and filled a   
plastic tumbler with cold water before returning to Usagi's door.   
  
Shingo stealthily eased open the door and slipped quietly inside   
Usagi's room. She was pale and still, lying on top of blood soaked   
blankets. Shocked, he froze silently and listened. He couldn't even   
hear the sound of her breathing. Waves of fear and horror broke his   
trance. He screamed and dropped the glass, running down the stairs and   
out of the house.   
  
When Usagi awoke from her strangely troubled sleep, the sun was just   
setting. She looked down at her bed, horrified at the blood. "Oh   
damn," she wailed. I can't have started my period already. She went   
into the bathroom and was again shocked by her appearance. An   
abnormally pale face gazed back at her with bloody bites on either side   
of her neck. Just the size a cat bite would be. Her angry scream,   
"Luna!" echoed through the empty house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi began the day once again in tears. Her constant companion in the   
months since Mamoru had broken up with her. She repeated the tired   
litany. He still loves me. I just have to be patient and he will come   
back to me. I'll be stronger and prove myself. I am not just a weak,   
whiney crybaby, the little girl he accused me of being. She remembered   
the way his eyes had hardened when he saw her and how he turned away.   
The anguish won and she gave in to heart-rending sobs.   
  
The whole week had been horrible with the added pain of Valentine   
decorations all around. Affectionate couples seemed to be everywhere.   
The dreaded day arrived. She passed the day at school in silence,   
ignoring her friends' attempts to cheer her up. She tossed the cards,   
flowers, and candy in the dumpster on the way out of the school   
grounds. These tokens of renewed appeals from hopeful admirers were of   
less value to her than the gum wrappers and crumpled papers she tossed   
out with them.   
  
Taking a circuitous route to avoid any of her friends, and any   
possibility of encountering her ex-boyfriend, she arrived home and went   
straight up to her room. Despairing, she collapsed in a crumpled heap   
and sobbed until her eyes were raw and her throat was dry and   
constricted. An unnatural malaise further drained her, and she finally   
slept.  
  
When she awakened in the night, it was nearing midnight and eerily   
still. Long shadows were cast by the feeble light from the lamp post   
across the street. No moon lit the sky and a heavy mist moved inland   
from the shore.  
  
Usagi rose feeling more alive than in weeks. Her despair was a muted   
memory shoved to the background. A hard resolve had taken its place.   
A new hunger burned in her; a strange need she did not fathom.   
  
Driven to roam, she exited through her window and escaped to the   
streets. She flitted through the shadows under trees, behind shrubs,   
dodging stray glances of passers-by. She wandered the deserted gardens   
in the park. Few couples lingered in the chill damp darkness this   
Valentine's Night.  
  
Unconsciously her feet brought her to the spot she had been drawn to   
countless times before. Usagi regarded the balcony near the top of the   
apartment building. As dark within as the night without, no lights   
were visible in Mamoru's apartment. Usagi transformed and Sailor Moon   
leaped lightly onto the balcony. Checking the door, she found it   
unlocked. Reverting to her normal form, she slipped quietly inside.   
  
Her beloved lay sleeping, tossing and turning restlessly, muttering   
denials and protesting cries in his dream. She lowered herself onto   
the bed next to him and gently stroked the side of his face and hair.   
A jumble of images and sounds rushed into her consciousness. A   
chaotic, burning city, and her broken body on the ground before him. A   
scene of their wedding, followed by her dropping lifelessly to the   
ground. A voice warning him to stay away from her if he wanted her to   
live. "Oh you baka! You put us both through hell because of a stupid   
dream," she whispered in astonishment.   
  
No more. Usagi regarded Mamoru; he was turned on his side toward the   
window. One knee was pulled up with his arm draped over it. Usagi   
stripped and dropped her clothes to the floor. She crawled beneath the   
covers and snuggled against his back. Slipping her knee and thigh into   
the hollow between his legs, she brushed her leg against his thighs,   
and the soft bulging sac. He twitched and rapidly hardened and   
lengthened as her leg rubbed between his. She reached around him with   
her free arm and stroked his neck and chest. Playing with his nipples   
until they hardened in response, her fingers continued to trace the   
trail of hairs down his chest and abdomen. His disturbed cries had   
changed to groans of pleasure.   
  
As her hand moved back up his chest, his hand suddenly reached over and   
captured hers. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the backs of   
her fingers, murmuring, "Usako."   
  
The man within her clasp turned until they were face to face. His eyes   
traveled over her petite form. "You are so beautiful." He pulled her   
close and kissed her with a fierce hunger, a fervor that matched her   
own. Lips joined, tongues entwined, eager hands explored and caressed   
the other's body.   
  
With a look of desire he silently asked. Seizing his lips with her own   
her answer was known. Long waiting done, their bodies now joined. Her   
small cry of pain turned to a laugh of desire. Body and blood, he now   
was her own. Though over too quickly, with pleasure she moaned. "Next   
time we'll do better," his grin matched her own.   
  
"For a stupid dream, you kept us apart. You should know by now the   
depth of my heart. Someone or something has messed with your mind.   
For after all it's not the first time, my foolish Mamo-chan."  
  
"You know I still love you," Mamoru admitted.  
  
"I know. I always did. I never believed you when you denied it.   
You've always been such a terrible liar," Usagi replied.  
  
He smiled with mischief. His lips covered her own. A warm trail of   
caresses traced down her front. He pleasured her again with his lips   
and his tongue. Their essences mingled he tasted each one, his own   
slightly bitter, hers sweet, and under all the metallic salt of her   
blood. Her Blood, a fire shot right through him, the strangest   
sensation.  
  
Usagi sat up and straddled, touched most of his chest. Kissed his   
lips, his face, and paused at his neck, the hunger so great. She   
fought off the burning; how could she do this? She shrank back in   
horror at the strength of the desire. A horrible feeling, like her   
soul was on fire.   
  
So they joined again in loving. Moved like wind-swept waters,   
whitecaps tossing. Her two desires competed; the fires fed each other.   
Their sum together was greater than two. Near the edge she paused.   
Backed down hard, at her peak her teeth nipped. Mamoru bucked beneath  
her in pain, "You bit me!" she heard him complain.  
  
The virgin vampire fed as her lover cried out in triumph. In ecstasy   
he trembled, a warm spurt within her. Over they rolled, she kept a   
tight hold.   
  
Mamoru collapsed on Usagi, now completely spent. As she continued to   
feed, a pleasant lethargy overcame him. He grew heavy and she rolled   
him back over. His eyes opened and revealed a sleepy dull blue, faded   
from their usual sparkling navy. He reached around her and pulled her   
closer. Bemused he said, "I never knew you were a shinma. I love you,   
Usako." He continued to watch her peacefully through half-closed eyes.   
  
Usagi stanched the blood still flowing from the wound on Mamoru's   
shoulder with her hand. She licked her lips clean and leaned up kissed   
him gently. As he sighed and closed his eyes, she said quietly, "I   
love you, Mamo-chan."   
  
Usagi cleaned the remaining blood off Mamoru with her tongue as Luna   
might have done. She carefully licked her fingers and hands clean.   
Satisfied and satiated, she stretched and yawned. She shoved Mamoru's   
still body closer to the far side of the bed. He wouldn't care now   
about lying on the wet spot. She curled up next to him, pillowing her   
head on his stomach and pulled the blanket over them both. As she   
closed her eyes to sleep she whispered, "Good night, my prince, my   
sweet love." 


	3. They're Hereee

Dark of the Moon – Chapter 3   
Reba Jean 3/17/02  
rjean@ghg.net  
Rated: PG13/R   
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.  
  
  
Chapter 3 - They're hereeee . . .  
----------------------------------  
  
The idea for this chapter came from Sairys SkyeWind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Ami, Minako, and Makoto entered the Crown Arcade together and sat down   
at their favorite booth. "Hey, Motoki have you seen Usagi today?"   
asked Minako as he came over to take their orders.  
  
"No, I haven't. What's up?" he answered.  
  
"Usagi wasn't at school today. I called her house to see if she was at   
home after school and her Mom said she hadn't seen her all day. She   
must have gone out really early. She didn't bother to make her bed or   
take a lunch or her school bag. Ikuko sounded kinda worried," Ami   
elaborated.  
  
"Maybe she's over at Rei's," Makoto speculated.  
  
"If you're talking about Odango-baka, I haven't seen her either,"   
announced Rei as she strolled over to the booth from the restrooms at   
the back of the arcade.  
  
Motoki looked intrigued. "Mamoru hasn't been around at all today   
either. I called his place a couple of times and there wasn't any   
answer. You don't suppose they've gotten back together?"  
  
"If it was anybody but Mr. Perfect Attendance, I would have guessed   
they both ditched school today and went off somewhere together,"   
commented Rei.  
  
Motoki flashed a mischievous grin. "I still have a key to Mamoru's   
apartment from the last time he asked me to watch his place while he   
was out of town."  
  
"Do you still have . . ." Minako started to ask Ami, but instead just   
grabbed her purse and started rummaging through it. "Ah ha," she   
exclaimed as she pulled out a magnifying glass. She stood up, threw on   
her trench coat, and placed her rain hat on her head. Posing   
dramatically and peering through the magnifying glass at the   
fingerprints on the table she announced, "Detectives Four at your   
service. Missing persons investigated. We shall begin our search for   
clues concerning the mysterious disappearances at Mamoru's apartment."  
  
Makoto, Motoki, Ami, and Rei all looked at Minako and then one another.   
"She's such a ham; she just can't pass up the chance to play a role.   
She should try a stand up routine at the comedy club," observed Rei   
dryly.  
  
"I am being most serious. Right, Ami?" responded Minako.  
  
"Actually it's a good idea. We might very well discover something and   
it's as good a place as any to start looking," added Ami thoughtfully.  
  
Motoki tossed his apron on the counter. "Well what are we waiting for,   
let's go then."  
  
'Detective' Aino led the way, followed closely by the other girls and   
Motoki. "Um, Minako, you're going the wrong way, it's up the street in   
the other direction," commented Motoki.  
  
"Uh, right. Just checking to see if you were all paying attention,"   
she responded quickly to cover her embarrassment. Rei snickered behind   
the hand hiding her smile.  
  
The group of girls hovered closely behind Motaki as he approached   
Mamoru's door. Banging loudly on the door and ringing the bell he   
yelled, "Anybody home?" He paused expectantly waiting for an answer,   
listening to the silence. "Well let's go on in," he added as he   
unlocked the door.  
  
The apartment was quiet as they all entered. The lights were off, even   
though the late afternoon sun was near the horizon, casting gloomy   
shadows throughout the immaculate room. Makoto and Motoki entered the   
kitchen. Rei and Ami fanned out to look around the living room and   
Minako headed down the hall. She ducked into the bath and glanced   
around, and entered the bedroom next. Uttering an ear-piercing shriek,   
she backed out hastily.   
  
Mina turned to face her friends as they came running over to see what   
was wrong. She looked pale and shaken and raised her hands to ward off   
their approach. "They're hereeee . . ." she announced dramatically.   
"But I think they're dead. They're not moving and there's dried blood   
everywhere."  
  
Rei moved forward and shouldered Mina out of the doorway, "You goose,   
you screech loud enough to wake the dead anyway!" Rei approached the   
bed where Usagi lay sprawled over Mamoru, the covers kicked down around   
her knees. She noted a few small streaks of blood on Usagi's thighs   
and a larger spot on the sheet near Mamoru's shoulder. She hastily   
grabbed the blanket and dragged it up to cover them both decently,   
before the rest of the curious group crowded inside the small bedroom.  
  
Makoto stepped over beside Usagi and began shaking her, "Wake up,   
Usagi. We've all been worried about you."  
  
Rei added her bellow, "Odango, get up now!"  
  
Usagi moaned and muttered, "Gowaydontwannagetupleavemealone." She   
burrowed further under the covers and clutched Mamoru more tightly.   
Apparently dreaming, "Ohdothatagainmamochaniloveitwhenyoudothat."  
  
Mina, now over her shock, started giggling. "She's so far under you   
guys will never wake her up."  
  
Motoki had moved around to the other side of the bed to get a closer   
look at Mamoru. "Wow. That's a pretty nasty bite mark. Remind me   
never to have my fingers near her mouth when she's mad."  
  
"Or eating," quipped Rei.  
  
"Or Anything near her when she's horny," added Mina with an evil smile.  
  
After feeling Mamoru's temple and throat, Motaki motioned to Ami.   
"Ami, take a look at him. There's something wrong with him. I can't   
tell if he's breathing and I can't find a pulse."  
  
After feeling for a pulse, Ami rummaged through her bag and pulled out   
a mirror, which she held by Mamoru's nose and mouth. She looked   
confused and retrieved her Mercury computer, which resembled an   
ordinary PDA. She made a few entries and seemed surprised by the   
readout. "Rei, would you touch Mamoru and see what you pick up. The   
readings I'm getting from him are very strange. Usagi's reading is a   
little off too, but not nearly as much."  
  
Motoki watched curiously as Rei approached his friend, laid her hand on   
his forehead, and stood motionless for several moments with her eyes   
closed. "I see what you mean," she said to Ami, as she opened her   
eyes. "There is a strange aura or field around them. It's fading   
gradually. It's nothing like the Negaverse, the cardmons, or anything   
like that. Mamoru is alive, but barely. His breathing and heart rate   
are very slow. He's in some kind of very deep trance. Usagi felt a   
little bit like this when I first touched her. She's sleeping normally   
now, at least for her. She should wake up within a few hours."  
  
Ami said, "Yogi's can enter that kind of trance and control their heart   
rate and breathing. I don't think that's something Mamoru has ever   
studied though. Usagi either."  
  
Mina giggled again, "Do you realize we are standing around staring at   
our friends who are asleep in bed, together? And it's obvious what   
they have been doing. And we're talking about them like they're some   
kind of lab specimumums, oh whatever. Don't you think we should just   
leave them alone?"  
  
"Mina has a good point. Let's get out of here," added Makoto and   
started herding them out into the living room. "Are you coming Ami?"  
  
"I just want to take a few more readings and program some correlation   
calculations," protested Ami.  
  
"I think someone should stay here and make sure they come out of it   
okay," put in Rei. "Since Ami is so engrossed in her computer, I   
nominate her. I'll call Usagi's house and say she is staying over at   
the temple tonight and will be home tomorrow after school."  
  
  
Motaki added, "I need to get back to work and then study; but I'll feel   
better about it if I know that someone is here."  
  
"Well since we all actually agree on something, let's adjourn to those   
free treats you promised us," grinned Makoto.  
  
"Wait a minute, I never said that!" protested Motoki.  
  
"Yeah, I could go for some chocolate about now. Let's leave the   
lovebirds a slug a bed," agreed Mina.  
  
"Don't you mean snug-a-bed, Mina?" teased Rei.  
  
"Oh who cares, let's go eat," Makoto finished.  
  
Motoki stopped in front of Ami, who was seated on the couch, and waved   
a hand in front of her computer. "Call us if you need anything, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," she agreed absently, not really noticing as Motoki and   
the senshi took their leave.  
  
Just after sunset Mamoru awoke. His stiff muscles screamed with pain   
as he moved and the wound on his shoulder throbbed. Usagi was curled   
around him possessively, her hair covering them like a cloak. Last   
night had not been a dream; she was still there in his bed. He stroked   
her hair and back. "Usako, wake up," he murmured in her ear. Tempted,   
he began nibbling on it. He continued down her neck and along her jaw   
to her lips. She finally began to stir and respond.   
  
Usagi pulled back a little and looked into his happily shining blue   
eyes. "Mamo-chan, I'm so sorry. I love you," she told him   
uncertainly.  
  
"I love you Usako," Mamoru responded, his words echoing the last thing   
he had said the previous night. "I remember making love," he added   
dreamily. Remembering the more bizarre aspects of the previous night,   
he questioned sharply, "You bit me. You drank my blood. What are you?   
Some kind of shinma? What have you done to me? Why do I feel so stiff   
and sore?"  
  
Usagi answered his last question first, "You were laying all stiff and   
rigid all day, like in some kind of trance. I don't want to talk about   
the rest now. I'll tell you what little I know about it later." She   
wiggled around to a more comfortable position in his grasp. Giggling   
she added, "Parts of you are still stiff and rigid and it's quite   
distracting. Don't you want to see what your body is trying to tell us   
to do about what it wants?" Mamoru, being a quick study, was happy to   
demonstrate the exercises for relieving tension she was suggesting.  
  
Ami arose from the couch with a start at the sound of voices from the   
Bedroom, too low to distinguish what they were saying. She went quietly   
over to the door and closed it. She had just a few more calculations   
she wanted to finish before she left. She had no wish to disturb   
the two so enraptured with each other.   
  
Ami paused, chewing on her pen, and wrote that Usagi was to say that she   
spent the night 'at the temple with Rei'. She should stop at Ami's to   
get a uniform and her books before school the next day. And don't   
forget to have Mamoru write her a note for being out sick the previous day.   
Finishing the note that told Usagi her cover story, Ami smiled. There   
would be plenty of time and opportunity to grill them both in the next   
day or two. Between Motoki and the 'Detectives Four', the mysteries   
would be solved in no time at all. Ami departed, planning. 


	4. A Few Revelations

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 4   
Reba Jean 4/23/02  
rjean@ghg.net  
Rated: PG13/R   
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko   
Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.  
  
~ Thanks to Sairys SkyeWind for beta-reading & comments! ~  
  
  
Chapter 4 - A Few Revelations  
------------------------------  
  
Ami rehearsed her story on the way over to Usagi's house to pick up her   
books and clothes. She needed to tell Luna what was going on as well.   
Ami told Ikuko that she was picking up Usagi's things because 'it was   
on the way'. Ikuko was rather skeptical of the 'study' session to be   
held at the Hikawa Shrine, but reasoned that if Ami would be there,   
perhaps they actually would study a little. She told Ami to take what   
Usagi needed from her room. Ami gathered some clean clothes, a school   
uniform, and Usagi's books. As she turned to leave, Luna walked into   
the room.  
  
"Have you seen Usagi?" Luna asked Ami.  
  
"Usagi's over at Mamoru's apartment. I picked up a few things to take   
over to her," Ami replied.  
  
"How is she? Everyone has been worried about her," Luna commented.  
  
"She seemed okay when I saw her a little while ago. The other girls   
and I hadn't seen her all day at school, so we were wondering where she   
was. Ikuko didn't know where she was after school, when I called over   
here earlier. We were all talking about it at the arcade. Since   
Motoki had a key, we decided to check out Mamoru's apartment. He   
hadn't been around all day either. We found them both there 'asleep'   
earlier this afternoon. They're definitely back together. It was very   
strange though. We couldn't seem to wake up Usagi. Mamoru seemed to   
be in a trance, a catatonic state. I took some readings that showed   
some unusual energy fields around them. After the others left, I   
stayed for a while. About sunset I heard Usagi and Mamoru talking, but   
I didn't let them know that I was there," Ami explained. "What do you   
think about it? Do you remember anything similar from the Silver   
Millennium?"  
  
Luna would have sweat-dropped if she weren't a cat, but she couldn't   
since cats don't sweat. She emitted a sort of strangled 'uh-hmm'   
sound. "That does sound unusual. I don't remember anything like that   
from the Moon Kingdom. Maybe it has something to do with Mamoru's   
earth powers. Why don't you ask him?" Luna answered.  
  
"Well I didn't really want to admit we had all been in his bedroom   
staring at them while they were asleep," Ami said sheepishly. "I'm   
going over there now to take this stuff to Usagi and I was hoping to   
retrieve my note before they found it."  
  
Luna curled up on her cushion in the corner and watched Ami disappear   
down the street. Of course she knew immediately the origin of Mamoru's   
mysterious condition. It was interesting that he had been Usagi's   
choice when first faced with the compulsion to hunt and feed. A very   
similar decision to the one Artemis had made. Perhaps the source of   
the compulsion favored pairs for some reason. Luna decided she had   
best collect Artemis and go visit Usagi and Mamoru before they came   
hunting the pair of cats. She knew Usagi was suspicious of her actions   
and didn't believe her denials.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were resting easily in one another's arms. Usagi   
broke the peaceful silence, "Mamo-chan, I'm hungry."  
  
Mamoru replied, "Me too. Let's get cleaned up and go over to the   
arcade for pizza, or even better a nice bloody steak." He reflected on   
his weakened state; his body craved what would help restore the   
nutrients he had lost. "But before we go anywhere, Usako, we need to   
talk."  
  
Usagi gulped and hid her face against his chest. Mamoru flinched as   
she brushed against the still painful bite mark. "You were right about   
the dreams. I don't know why I couldn't figure it out myself. Someone   
or Something has been playing with my dreams, tormenting me," Mamoru   
told her. "But I never, ever, imagined in my wildest fantasies that   
you would end it by seducing me," he teased and kissed her. Shaking a   
finger in her face, "You're not anywhere old enough or jaded enough to   
be into kinky, violent, sadistic sex. I mean maybe I can see you   
biting me, because you are still angry with me for dumping you. But   
biting me and drinking my blood, really Usako, how could you? Are you   
some kind of Shinma or Dracula vampire?" He raised an eyebrow and   
looked at her expectantly.  
  
Usagi reddened in shame and dropped her gaze. Bloody tears began to   
roll down her face leaving trails of red on her cheeks as she began to   
sob brokenly. "I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did it. Something   
was driving me that was too strong to fight off. I woke up last night   
with a compulsion to go out hunting for something to kill. I felt like   
I was burning in a fire. I was walking by your apartment and had to   
come up here. Mamoru, I'm so ashamed. I wanted to be with you so much   
and at the same time I came to attack you and feed on you. I could   
fight it for a while, but then," she was unable to say more and   
continued her heart-rending sobs.  
  
"Oh Usako, and here I thought you came here just because you couldn't   
stand to be without me anymore and that you wanted me," Mamoru replied   
lightly, trying to ease her mood. "Hush, baby. Please don't cry.   
It's all right. I'm not dead. I'm fine. I still love you; it doesn't   
matter what you are." He continued to hold and rock her until she had   
cried herself out.  
  
Usagi finally raised her head and looked forlornly at Mamoru. Her   
cheeks were streaked with red tears, her nose red, and eyes swollen.   
To her amazement, he didn't seem angry or horrified; but was peaceful,   
content, and a little amused. She asked suspiciously, "What's so   
funny?"  
  
"You even look cute when you've been crying. I was thinking about last   
night. Nothing felt horrible at all; I wasn't upset or even angry.   
Everything sort of faded into a pleasant haze. I could even feel that   
you loved me. It did hurt when you bit me though. I wonder what this   
makes me now and what will happen next. How on earth did you get this   
way?" Mamoru questioned.  
  
"I don't know what will happen or what I've done to you," Usagi said   
and started to cry again. Mamoru's blanket was pretty well soaked by   
now. Usagi had an amazing ability to generate tears.   
  
Mamoru pushed himself up and sat up against the headboard. He pulled   
Usagi into his lap and stroked her hair and back. "Sh . . . Don't cry.   
I love you," he murmured. Usagi eventually stopped crying. Now she   
had a headache from all the tears as well as hunger.   
  
"Mamo-chan, I don't have much more to tell you. A month ago I woke up   
at dinnertime, and there was blood on my bed. When I looked in the   
mirror, I saw bloody bites that looked like cat bites. I tried to find   
Luna but couldn't. I was taking a shower a little later, when my   
parents and Shingo came running into the bathroom asking if I was okay.   
Shingo had told them that I was dead. They were really mad and   
grounded him for a week. They told him never to play a joke like that   
again. He kept swearing that I looked dead. Later when I caught Luna,   
she said that she didn't know anything about what happened to me. My   
bedroom window was open that night. She claimed that maybe some animal   
came in and bit me. I still don't believe her; I think she knows   
something," Usagi concluded. "Can we please go eat something, Mamo-  
chan? I'm really hungry and I have an awful headache."  
  
Later after they had showered and dressed, Usagi wandered into the   
kitchen. "Hey Mamo-chan, did you know that Ami was here today? She   
left a note on the kitchen counter," Usagi asked as she carried the   
note back into the bedroom.  
  
"I was asleep almost as long as you. I didn't hear anyone come in. I   
usually lock the front door. That's strange, I wonder how she got in   
here," Mamoru replied.   
  
Ami observed Usagi and Mamoru heading down the street toward the   
arcade. She was too late to catch them at the apartment. Speaking   
into her communicator, "They're on the way to the arcade now. I'll   
meet you there." Detectives Four would gather to conduct their   
interrogation of the suspects.  
  
As soon as Usagi and Mamoru had settled down in their usual booth,   
Motoki took their orders but remained standing there just gawking at   
them. "What?" snapped Mamoru, thoroughly irritated. "We really are   
hungry you know."  
  
"Oh, I hadn't seen you lately [AN: liar!] and I just wanted to see if   
you looked any different in any way," Motoki stammered out a reply as   
he left to take their order to the cook.  
  
Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei entered the eating area. They piled into   
the booth with Usagi and Mamoru; Makoto and Rei trapping Mamoru on one   
side and Ami and Minako sliding in with Usagi. The silence grew heavy   
as the four girls eyed at the couple. The unwanted attention by their   
friends had left Mamoru extremely aggravated, "What is it with   
everybody? You've all been staring at us like we've turned green or   
something."   
  
Motoki came back with all the drinks, snagged a chair from a nearby   
table, and joined them at the end of the table, "Well?"  
  
Rei and Minako started to talk at the same time. "We were worried   
about Usagi when she wasn't at school today," began Rei.  
  
"And when we found you guys in bed together this afternoon, I thought   
you were dead," blurted out Minako.  
  
Usagi's eyes grew huge and her face turned bright red. "You came in   
while we were asleep? You saw me naked? You guys are all just a bunch   
of hentai!" she wailed loudly. The café section of the arcade grew   
silent as everyone turned to watch the show.   
  
Mamoru growled in rage, "You all barged into my apartment? You were in   
my bedroom ogling at us while we were asleep? Motoki saw my Usako   
naked? You're dead meat!" Mamoru struggled to launch himself across   
the table at Motoki as Makoto and Rei grabbed him and pinned him down.   
Motoki jumped hastily away from his angry friend.   
  
Ami's calm, clear voice cut through the confusion, "Everyone settle   
down! We were just worried about you two. You seemed to be hurt or   
sick." She quickly described their condition as viewed by the senshi   
and Motoki and asked for their explanation. Usagi and Mamoru looked at   
each other nervously.  
  
Usagi answered carefully, smiling at her friends, "In case you hadn't   
figured it out, we're back together."  
  
Motoki brought over the trays of food and set them down in front of   
everyone. He decided it would be safe to tease them a little, since   
the girls trapped Mamoru and Usagi in the corners of the booth. "Gee   
Usagi, I didn't know you were so dangerous when you were hungry. You   
must have mistaken Mamoru for a piece of meat."  
  
Usagi flushed dark red again and tried to slide beneath the table.   
Mamoru stretched lazily and his eyes took on a mischievous gleam.   
"Naw, food isn't what she was screaming for last night," he bragged.   
Continuing, "The neighbors were banging on the wall so much, I told her   
to bite me instead of yelling; I just didn't think she'd take me so   
literally." Mamoru winked at Usagi and absently rubbed his wounded   
shoulder.  
  
"How come we couldn't wake up Usagi and Mamoru was laid out stiff as a   
board?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi giggled, "I dunno. I guess I just wore out my poor baby, keeping   
him going all night long. He fell asleep, I fell asleep, and the next   
thing I knew he was waking me up this afternoon."  
  
Mamoru shrugged, "I was tired. Pretty sore the next day too."  
  
Motoki snickered. Mamoru gave him a dirty look, "Not there, baka."  
  
The situation at least temporarily defused, the hungry couple   
concentrated on devouring their dinner. The girls departed to Rei's   
for the sleepover 'study session' as it was quite late by this time.   
Mamoru looked questioningly at Usagi as they left the arcade, "You will   
stay with me tonight Usako, won't you? Ami bought us an extra night   
with her cover story."  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Usagi answered as she hugged him   
affectionately.   
  
"Mamo-chan, let's walk through the gardens, it's so pretty out   
tonight," Usagi suggested. The couple turned off on the path that   
wound through the park. In the shadows, Luna and Artemis watched   
silently and followed closely behind.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru settled on one of their favorite benches overlooking   
the dark gleaming waters of the lake. The stars were bright overhead.   
The few clouds scuttled quickly across the sky. Two large cat-like   
shadows loomed suddenly across the grassy slope in front of the couple.   
A feminine voice broke the stillness, "We've been looking for you."   
Luna and Artemis jumped down from the nearby planter and sat in front   
of Usagi and Mamoru. "Artemis has a story he wants to tell you."  
  
With no further introduction, Artemis began his tale. "One dark night   
when the moon was new several months ago, I went to battle. I was   
hunting rodents in the old growth forest section of the park, when a   
large dog-like creature attacked me. Dog, wolf, or Youma, I don't know   
which it was. I gave a good accounting for myself, but was far out-  
massed and over-matched in the end. It left me torn and bleeding under   
the bushes. I awoke the next evening barely able to move. All seemed   
normal for the next month, until on the night of the new moon I took   
Luna. For several months we were able to simply hunt the usual vermin   
we enjoy chasing. Last month the force wanted much more. Usagi thus   
became one of us. And last night during the dark of the moon, she now   
claims Mamoru."  
  
Usagi and Mamoru were stunned. What were they now, a pack of vampires?   
How many more must fall?   
  
Usagi asked, "Why didn't you tell anyone or ask for help?"  
  
"As you will discover, you cannot speak of this to anyone who is not   
part of it," Luna answered.  
  
"You cannot fight it for long," continued Artemis. "We are possessed   
or compelled each night of the dark moon to hunt and kill for blood or   
to make new hunters. We have not found any way to escape it."  
  
Usagi curled up into a small ball next to Mamoru. She wailed, "This is   
horrible! We can't keep spreading this. We have to find a way to stop   
this nightmare. There is no way I will kill anyone." As she searched   
within herself, her awareness grew. "And it won't let us kill   
ourselves or each other to stop it. What can we do?" she cried in   
despair.  
  
Mamoru rose and paced back and forth agitatedly. "There must be a way   
to break this geas." He turned and faced Usagi and the cats. His form   
shimmered, darkened, and coalesced into a sinister figure in ebony and   
silver armor, his helm grasped under one arm, and dark cloak flapping   
in the suddenly chill breeze. His drawn sword swept up to a salute,   
the sardonic visage of dark Prince Endymion stood before them. In a   
harsh commanding voice, he concluded, "Then until we can free   
ourselves, at the dark of the moon, we hunt!" 


	5. Dark Hunting Unnatural Born Killers

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 5  
Reba Jean 5/30/02  
rjean@ghg.net  
Rated: PG13/R   
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by   
Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.  
  
~ Thanks to Silver Stars (my daughter) for beta-reading.~  
  
  
Chapter 5 – Dark Hunting – Unnatural Born Killers  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Usagi and Luna woke together from their afternoon nap. For once Usagi   
had come straight home from school, unnaturally tired. In mirror   
fashion the girl and cat both yawned and stretched. Usagi had even   
slept through her mother's calls to come eat dinner. It was now late   
in the night, the rest of the household was already asleep.  
  
"I'm starving," Usagi commented sleepily to the black cat fastidiously   
grooming herself in front of the vanity mirror.  
  
Luna looked up at Usagi with dawning awareness, "It's tonight, you   
know."  
  
Her confusion apparent, Usagi asked, "What's tonight?"  
  
"The night of the hunting moon. The time of the feeding. Feast of the   
Blood," Luna replied, a feral gleam appearing in her eyes. "And   
there's Artemis at the window now."  
  
"No! Not again!" wailed Usagi, shaking her head in denial.  
  
"Ready to go?" asked Artemis. Luna jumped up to the window and looked   
back at Usagi, "I'm off. Ja ne." The two cats scampered gleefully off   
into the darkness to seek their prey.  
  
Usagi collapsed face down across the bed again, hunger forgotten,   
replaced with dread. Only a little while later, she felt her skin   
crawl with the sensation of being watched. She looked towards the   
window, crawled over and looked out. There was no one in sight. She   
rolled over and gasped as she saw the dark figure propped against her   
doorframe. Tall and lean, all in black, dressed in leather jacket,   
black shirt, and jeans; Mamoru's dark eyes glittered with amusement at   
her surprise.   
  
"How'd you get in? I didn't hear anything," she asked.  
  
"Jimmied the balcony door, piece of cake. Your house isn't very secure   
you know," he grinned sardonically.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked softly.  
  
"I don't want to," she sighed.  
  
Mamoru moved over toward the bed and sat down next to Usagi, cradling   
her in his arms. "I know you don't want to, Baby. But we don't have a   
choice; it's what we are now," he answered. A part of her seemed to be   
watching apart, silently screaming her rebellion, even as the blood   
lust rose to a fever pitch within her.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru kept to the shadows as they slipped through the alleys   
in the debris-clogged maze between rundown warehouses, fire-gutted   
storefronts, and decrepit condemned apartment buildings. "This is the   
area where those hookers were killed and they found those five little   
girls bodies. They couldn't have been older than your little brother   
and the way they were torn up is just unspeakable," Mamoru shook his   
head in disgust before continuing. "We may be numbered among the   
killers ourselves now, but we should have a pretty good chance of   
catching prey that 'deserves' to die around here."  
  
"I'm a little scared to actually be trolling for trouble," admitted   
Usagi.  
  
"The 'Prince' will be right here with you, love. You're the best   
'bait' to catch the kind of evil men we want. We'd have to go to   
another part of town for them to be interested in me, and most of that   
sort don't cause anyone much trouble anyway."  
  
Usagi smiled evilly, "It might be kind of fun to turn the tables on a   
predator anyway. Let them experience a little of what their victims   
felt." Her eyes took on a hard glitter and multi-colored lights   
swirled around her as she changed to the form of Princess Serenity.   
Snow white, flowing, gold-trimmed gown, silver hair cascading down her   
back, but without the kind and peaceful eyes.   
  
In a dark shimmer that mirrored her transform, Endymion stood beside   
her in black and silver armor. He paused, "I think the full armor will   
have the most dramatic effect." Endymion donned his black helm and   
drew his sword. "Have your wand ready to blast them if you need to,   
but try and let me take them with the sword."  
  
Serenity felt rather than saw the feral gleam in his eyes and the   
savage grin. "We're out for blood, after all."  
  
Endymion suddenly moved toward Serenity, opening the face guard of his   
helm. He crushed her to him and kissed her wildly, savagely. "Kami,   
do you know how beautiful you are? Do you know how much I want you   
right now?"   
  
Serenity laughed, "It's the blood fever, makes you feel on fire. It's   
not just blood you'll be lusting after. Why do you think I came to you   
that night? You're feeling how I felt then; how I feel now." She   
launched her own assault on her dark companion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, . . . Where is them damn cats? Jumping on me   
and biting and scratching me willya. Let's see if you land on yer feet   
from three stories up," the drunken mutterings reached Princess   
Serenity as Luna and Artemis ran past her into the shadows at the end   
of the alley. Artemis peered at the sinister figure ahead of them in   
the darkest corner. Mamoru, you and Usagi should try scanning this one   
we've lured and see if he suits you. Seems to be a pretty bad sort."  
  
Serenity extended her heightened senses toward the prey. The aura   
around him was distinctively repugnant and dark. She mentally reached   
toward Mamoru at the same time with her impressions and for his   
support. He commented, "Killed three men in bar fights, likes to beat   
up girls he picks up and put his ex-wife and kids into the hospital a   
couple of times. Ah ha, he knifed one of the hookers they found around   
here when they were arguing over payment."  
  
Serenity grimaced, "A real winner, no loss to anyone, that's for sure.   
Ugh, how do I clean this disgusting slime out of my thoughts." She   
began to move forward toward the corner, where their chosen hiding spot   
intersected a larger alley.  
  
"Be careful, Baby. He's sure to have at least a couple of knives, the   
way he likes to cut people."  
  
Princess Serenity took a few steps out into the middle of the alley and   
squeaked as if in fear when she saw the figure swaying toward her. She   
quickly retreated into the smaller alley and fell behind Endymion.   
"Hey little girl, come on out and play. You're a pretty little thing.   
I haven't seen you working the corners around here before," the drunk   
entreated Serenity as he followed her like a lamb to the slaughter.  
  
A gleam reflected off his hand as his knife dropped down from the   
forearm sheath. His broad hulking form now blocked the exit to their   
cul de sac. Their figures hardly visible in the dimness, the now armed   
'victim' turned aggressive as he faced off against Endymion and   
Serenity. "Well if it ain't Princess Leia and Darth Vader lost from   
their costume party. Move over little lost rich boy; I want a turn at   
her," he challenged.  
  
"Your turn's over for good," uttered Endymion in a low threatening   
voice.   
  
Serenity straightened and moved up to just behind Endymion. Her eyes   
glittered with malice, and she added, "If you have any gods, you'd   
better make peace with them now, before you join your 'victims' in   
death."  
  
Endymion drew his sword and advanced. Their opponent feigned a stumble   
backwards and pulled out a second knife. A flash of silver crossing in   
the air, a curse and a shriek rang out. Serenity clutched her arm to   
her side where his thrown knife had slashed between her arm and ribs,   
narrowly missing her lungs. She had turned just enough in tossing her   
own small dagger. The man howled as he pulled Serenity's dagger from   
his shoulder. Facing off once more, the two men advanced and dodged   
one another's strikes.  
  
Serenity taunted, "Just finish him, Endymion. Quit playing with your   
dinner."  
  
"I. Am. Not. Playing. He's good. It's been too long since I've fought   
with this damn sword." Endymion shot back. The opponent took advantage   
of his inattention and slipped inside Endymion's guard. His knife   
strike was deflected by Endymion's armor.  
  
"Hey, that stuff's real!" he exclaimed in surprise as he toppled   
unconscious from Endymion's karate strike to the neck.  
  
As soon as the unconscious form hit the ground, Artemis and Luna   
pounced. Savagely attacking as if he were a rat or bird, the cats tore   
open his throat and consumed the outpouring blood. Luna lifted a   
bloody muzzle and looked at Serenity and Endymion, "Well aren't you   
going to join us? There's plenty for you both, even with the way Usagi   
gorges."  
  
Serenity searched the alley floor and muttered, "Arrogant smart-ass   
cat." She retrieved her dagger, slashed open a wrist, and began to   
feed. Endymion joined the blood feast, laying open the opposite   
forearm with the point of his sword.  
  
Their prey virtually drained and near death, Serenity commanded,   
"Finish him off. We don't want this one to rise again and hunt."   
Endymion plunged his sword in a heart thrust and finished their fallen   
opponent. Wiping his blade clean on the body's shirt, his eyes gleamed   
with savage satisfaction.  
  
Endymion sheathed his blade and strode toward Serenity. "You're hurt,   
that scum sliced you," he remarked on the blood streaked side of her   
gown where the wound on her ribs and arm had freely bled.  
  
"It's nothing. I've had a lot worse from fighting youmas," she   
answered.   
  
Endymion bent down and examined her side, his gaze drawn by the slash,   
freshly opened when she pulled aside the ripped dress fabric. Endymion   
reached down and gently wiped away the trickling blood. "It's not   
bad," he commented as he absently licked the blood from his fingers.   
"What about that?" Endymion gestured vaguely towards the bloodless body   
on the alley floor.  
  
"I think I can dust it," Serenity replied as she activated her scepter   
and directed the silver beam toward the incriminating corpse. A flash   
of light and it was reduced to a pile of dust.   
  
"You don't think Mercury or Mars will pick up on our transforms and   
energy use, do you?" Serenity asked curiously.   
  
Endymion stared at her distractedly, "I don't know. Who cares? We'll   
think of something to tell them if they say anything." Even in the   
dimness, the darkening of his eyes was apparent as he moved closer to   
her. Mirrored in her own, was the same desire. Serenity reached for   
Endymion and pulled his face toward her own in a searing kiss.  
  
As his hands roamed her body eagerly, he complained, "Stupid armor is   
in the way." Prince Endymion's armor faded to reveal Mamoru's own   
clothes. "I feel like I'm on fire. I need you, right here, right   
now," Mamoru murmured huskily as he started tugging down the neck of   
Serenity's dress."  
  
"Mamoru, No! Not here. Stop it!" Serenity protested.  
  
Mamoru sighed, "Oh, all right. I'll see if I can wait until we get   
home. But I'm NOT promising anything." He picked up Serenity and   
began walking toward the district where they lived, all the while   
kissing her or nuzzling her hair and neck. "It's no wonder the cats   
haven't complained about the changes and disappeared so quickly, if   
this is the way they feel," he observed.  
  
"I think I can get us home much more quickly, if you'll stop   
distracting me for a few seconds," Serenity giggled. She was   
thoroughly amused by his ardor and motivated by her own correspondingly   
increasing desire. Her scepter glowed a bright silver-white, and a   
bright fog surrounded them both. As the light faded and their dark-  
adapted eyes could see again, the familiar walls of Mamoru's bedroom   
enclosed them. Serenity's form within Mamoru's arms shimmered and   
faded revealing Usagi, sans clothing.  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened in surprise, "That's definitely a trick I LIKE!   
Can you make my clothes disappear like that too?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I guarantee they won't be on you much longer,"   
Usagi teased as she began unbuttoning his shirt. The few remaining   
hours of the night passed enshrouded in a passionate haze, alternately   
as wild, tender, and romantic as the two lovers had experienced in   
either of their lifetimes together.  
  
As dawn neared, Mamoru slipped in and out of an exhausted doze. Usagi   
reached over and retrieved the phone and began dialing. "Hey, who are   
you calling this early?" he asked sleepily.   
  
Usagi spoke rapidly into the phone, "Sorry to bother you so early,   
Makoto. Can you cover for me today and tomorrow? I left a note saying   
we girls all left early to go hiking and camping and that we would call   
later when we knew where we were staying Saturday night. Yeah, I'm at   
Mamoru's, where else. Thanks, I owe you one."   
  
"Today and tomorrow, all for me? I love your devious mind, Usako,"   
murmured Mamoru as he dragged her back into bed. "You have to snuggle   
up next to me and keep me warm while we sleep, all . . . day."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Mamoru woke up that evening, Usagi was gone from the bed. The  
sound of retching was audible from the bathroom. He found Usagi, pale  
and shaking, crouched on the bathroom floor. Another round of dry   
heaves sent her gasping into the porcelain throne.   
  
Still trying to gather his sleep scattered wits, Mamoru asked the first   
question that came to mind. "What's wrong, Usako? You're not pregnant   
are you?"  
  
Although surprise registered on her face, Usagi finished cleaning   
herself up at the sink before replying. "No, I don't think so. I was   
remembering the horrible things we did last night and just the thought   
of it made me sick, I think."  
  
For a moment, Mamoru's face remained blank. "But we've killed hundreds   
of youmas and sometimes it was way messier," he questioned   
uncomprehendingly.   
  
"We've never killed ordinary humans before, or fed like vampires," she   
replied. "Doesn't it bother you at all?"  
  
Mamoru reflected thoughtfully, "Well, I was a soldier all those years   
ago. All our fights were hand to hand combat. I do seem to remember   
being sick in reaction to the first couple of battles myself, long ago.   
And then there's all that time I was controlled by Beryl. I guess I'm   
more accustomed to gruesome stuff than you are."  
  
Usagi smiled thinly. A mischievous gleam lit her eyes, "Say Mamo-chan,   
what if I was pregnant?"  
  
Mamoru blanched, his eyes widened, and he swallowed nervously. "You're   
just kidding, aren't you?"  
  
Usagi persisted, "But what if?"  
  
Aware he was figuratively treading on eggshells, Mamoru sighed. Now   
baffled by her intent, all he could think was that she wanted him in   
his 'protector' mode. Right, that must be it. Mamoru pulled her close   
and stroked her hair. "We would deal with it together, like we always   
do things," he hazarded. Usagi smiled, but her expression remained   
somewhat dissatisfied.   
  
"Except for the way I really screwed up dealing with my stupid dreams,"   
he clarified. "I still regret the way I acted toward you," he   
apologized. (Mamoru had finally learned the value of apologizing,   
whether he thought it was his fault or not.) "I love you more than I   
can say," he finished.  
  
Bingo. Usagi beamed and returned his hug and added, "I love you too,   
Mamo-chan. Let's go back to bed for a while." Jackpot. 


	6. Unanswered Questions

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 6  
Reba Jean 9/19/02  
Email: rjean@ghg.net  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
Rated: PG13/R   
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by   
Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.  
  
Thanks to Krysia for some ideas to help get this story going again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6 - Unanswered Questions  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Ami closed her book and sighed. She sat alone in a booth at the arcade waiting for   
the other girls to arrive. For once she had left the library early, tired of studying.   
She knew herself to be in a strange mood, feeling alone and somewhat depressed.   
She reminisced. It had been a similar mood leading her to the cram school that was   
a really a front for Emerald's power play, and her own possession resulting in the   
fight with the other Senshi. Things had been in such turmoil since Chibi Usa's arrival   
and the battles with the Negamoon family. A whole suite of villains, each with their   
own agenda, were sometimes pitted against each other as well as the Senshi. So   
many battles they had fought. The estrangement between Usagi and Mamoru, their   
strange reunion, and their growing distance from the other Senshi puzzled and   
worried the blue haired genius.  
  
"Hey, girlfriend, why are you looking so sad?" questioned Minako as she bounced   
over to the booth and slid in across from Ami.  
  
"Oh, I've just been thinking about some of the things that have happened lately. I'm   
especially puzzled about the way Usagi and Mamoru have been acting lately. I've   
tried taking readings around them a few times, but none of the numbers make any   
sense," Ami answered.  
  
"Have you asked Rei to do a fire reading?" Minako asked Ami. "Maybe she has seen   
something."  
  
"She has tried twice, but can't get anything. She says it's like getting lost in a gray   
fog when she goes out seeking in a trance. It just gets thicker as she tries to   
approach them," Ami related what Rei had told her.  
  
"Um, maybe you're just worrying too much. Could be just they're so wrapped up in   
each other lately, they forget to make time to be with their friends. Motoki says   
neither one has been by here nearly as often as they used to come to the arcade.   
And if you could feel the aura around them sometimes," Minako's comment trailed   
off as she spotted Makoto and Rei coming through the doors.  
  
"What's going on? I'm starved, why haven't you ordered yet?" Makoto greeted   
Minako and Ami as she and Rei joined the two other girls.  
  
Ami answered, "I ordered a couple of pizzas before you guys got here. They should   
be ready in approximately seven minutes. Motoki is heading this way to get the rest   
of the order, as I believe you would see, if you would look 30 degrees south."  
  
Rei grimaced at the blank looks on Minako's and Makoto's faces. "She means, he's   
right over there."  
  
"Hey, girls what can I get you?" Motoki greeted the senshi as he came over to take   
their orders.   
  
"The usual drinks then and a large fry to split, while you wait for the pizza?" he   
speculated.   
  
Rei smiled, "You guessed right for once."  
  
Motoki stopped and turned back, "Have you seen Mamoru lately? He promised to   
loan me a couple of books for the project I'm doing for statistics class, but I haven't   
seen him around in a few days."  
  
Minako snickered, "I think Usagi's been keeping him kinda busy lately. I don't think   
they'll be coming here today."  
  
"Yeah, come to think of it, Mamoru's been ordering a big, rare steak, just about   
every time they come in to eat," added Motoki, grinning widely. "Must need to keep   
his strength up."  
  
The girls all giggled and stared expectantly at Minako. "What do you know, that you   
haven't told us?" Makoto questioned curiously.  
  
"Well, like I was trying to tell Ami, just before you got here," Minako started to   
ramble.  
  
"Just tell us," chimed in Rei impatiently.  
  
"You know how I can kind of sense these things, I am the Senshi of Love, after all,"   
Minako boasted.  
  
All the girls groaned; Minako's comment was as old as Makoto's "my old boyfriend"   
stories.  
  
"I can hear them when they, you know, do it. They're really loud, even worse than   
Artemis and Luna. Usagi's been 'broadcasting' all day at school. That's why I told   
Motoki that they wouldn't be here this afternoon," said Minako.  
  
"Ew. I don't think I want to hear this," protested Ami.   
  
"Well I do, spill it," cut in Makoto.  
  
"Well you know when we went looking for them the day after Valentine's Day,"   
began Minako.  
  
Makoto's comment, "Yeah, . . . " and nods from the girls encouraged her to continue.  
  
"Something woke me up the night before; it made me feel like just going out and   
finding any guy off the street and you know . . . " she trailed off suggestively and   
smirked.  
  
"Minako!" Ami exclaimed in embarrassment.  
  
"Well I didn't know what it was at the time, but it was THEM! It was pretty bad for a   
few nights, days too, until Rei helped me figure out how to block it." Rei nodded,   
confirming Minako's confession.  
  
"So you know whenever they . . . " Makoto leaned forward. This was prime gossip.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," Minako answered grinning. "I wonder if it will be the same with   
the rest of you."  
  
Ami reddened again; "Well I'm sure it will be quite a while before any of the rest of   
us will do something like that."  
  
"Well, I don't know, what about you and Ryo or maybe Rei and Yuuichiru?" Minako   
cast her net speculatively. "Or even Makoto and Shinozaki." All the rest of the   
senshi were now staring at her with a mixture of outrage, amusement, and   
embarrassment.  
  
Motoki couldn't stand the suspense of seeing the girls huddled together whispering   
any longer, and came over to see what was going on at their table. "Hey girls,   
what's going on?"  
  
"Nothing," Ami answered quickly.  
  
"We were just talking about my old boyfriend," added Makoto.  
  
"Awe come on. What's the gossip?" he whined.  
  
The bells at the door chimed, announcing the entrance of another customer.   
Motoki's questioning was interrupted by a high pitched, "Hey, Motoki!"  
  
The pink-haired Chibi Usa yelled across the room as she entered the arcade. "Have   
you seen Usagi? She wasn't home when I got back from my friend's house. I went   
by Mamoru's apartment and no one answered the door there either. Aunt and Uncle   
and Shingo went to a dinner for his school. No one is home anywhere to fix me   
something to eat. I'm hungry and I don't have any money." She squenched up her   
face, tears started to roll down her cheeks, and a plaintive wail began to echo   
throughout the arcade. The volume increased to unbearable levels within a few   
seconds.  
  
Motoki quickly ran over and scooped up Chibi Usa. "Don't cry! You can eat here.   
You can have whatever you want! Just please don't cry any more."  
  
The horrible assault on everyone's ears stopped, and Chibi Usa looked up at him.   
The tears slowed and she broke into a smile. "You'd really do that for me? Thank   
you, you're the best, Motoki. Not like my stupid cousin."  
  
The senshi all looked at each other. Motoki was a lifesaver. "We'll all chip in,"   
commented Rei, looking at the other girls challengingly as she handed Motoki a 100-  
yen bill. Ami and Makoto each pulled out 50 yen and shoved it toward the edge of   
the table. They looked expectantly at Minako as she hurriedly searched her pockets.   
  
"Uh, sorry, this is all I've got," she admitted guiltily as she added 13 yen change to   
the pile.  
  
After settling the little girl with the senshi, Motoki quickly gathered up a tray of food   
and deposited it in front of her. Better some other customer complaining about late   
food than listening to her wails again, he concluded. Chibi Usa stuffed half her food   
in her mouth and looked around at the senshi, her cheeks puffed out like a greedy   
chipmunk.  
  
Sputtering with her mouth still full of food, she asked, "So do you know where Usagi   
is?"  
  
Ami, Makoto, and Rei began studying the arcade around them intently, avoiding   
Chibi Usa's glare. Mina stuttered, "Well, uh, I think they're at Mamoru's."  
  
Chibi Usa complained angrily, "Then why didn't they answer the door and let me in   
when I went over there?"  
  
Mina reddened, "I think they're kinda busy. They probably didn't hear you and even   
if they did, I don't think they want anyone to bother them right now."  
  
Chibi Usa pouted and crossed her arms, "Well why not?"  
  
Ami answered, "That's something you'll understand better when you're older."  
  
Chibi Usa looked puzzled for a moment, and then an expression of dawning   
comprehension crossed her face. "Oh, you must mean 'busy' like Mommy and Poppa   
sometimes get when they go in their bedroom and lock the door. They tell the   
servants to keep me entertained and not to disturb them unless someone is   
attacking the palace."  
  
"Palace?" questioned Mina.  
  
"Servants?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Well maybe you're right," commented Rei.  
  
"This is interesting data," noted Ami. "I'll have to enter it with the rest of what we   
know about Chibi Usa."  
  
Rei jabbed Ami sharply in the ribs with her elbow, "Not in front of the kid, you idiot!"   
Ami sheepishly put away her computer, "Oh yeah, I guess I got carried away with   
the thought of new data."  
  
Mina giggled, "Even I'm not that dumb!" For once the laugh was on Ami and not   
her.  
  
Chibi Usa looked up from the remains of her dessert. "What's so funny?"  
  
Rei looked at Makoto and then at Chibi Usa significantly. Makoto addressed Chibi   
Usa, "Hey, do you want to go over to my apartment and help me bake cookies? We   
can call your house later to see when you need to be home."  
  
"Great! Let's go!" Chibi Usa agreed enthusiastically as she stuffed the last of her ice   
cream in her mouth. She was at the arcade doors before Makoto had risen from her   
seat.  
  
Rei whispered, "Go ahead, we'll fill you in later."  
  
Ami, Rei, and Mina rehashed what they knew about Usagi's and Mamoru's strange   
behavior again. Mina's observations did little more than restate the obvious. They   
were involved with each other to the virtual exclusion of their friends. Ami concluded   
rather dejectedly, "Even with this new data, my computer still doesn't have any   
answers. I think we should just ask them."  
  
Rei frowned, "They'll just evade our questions and deny that anything is wrong.   
Even Luna has been doing that lately. I think she is covering for Usagi about   
something."  
  
"This isn't accomplishing anything and I need to go study," Ami remarked.  
  
"I want to go fix my hair and do my nails," added Mina.  
  
"Let's go then. I'm sure Grandpa has more work for me to do at the shrine," put in   
Rei, as the girls gathered their things to leave.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Artemis opened one eye and regarded the sleeping girl sprawled on the bed below.   
The darkness was nearly total, although it was still only early evening. Mina would   
have seen only the eerie sheen of his intently staring eyes had she awakened and   
looked in his direction. Artemis yawned widely, stretched lazily, and then gracefully   
leaped from his perch high atop the wardrobe to the foot of the bed below. He   
padded silently beside the sleeping form up toward the pile of pillows at the head of   
the bed. What few stars lit the darkness of the night only highlighted the evil  
gleam in his eyes, his white body merely a fuzzy blur in the gloom.  
  
It would be so easy to pounce and take her as his prey. The tantalizing scent of her   
life force and the blood that filled her veins was almost more than he could resist.   
But Luna would rend him, if he attacked Mina now. Luna had said that she had one   
in mind, far better suited to all their needs, for this night's victim.  
  
Artemis yawned as if in boredom and strode away as only a cat could. His body   
language and lofted twitching tail emphasized his disdain. 'I didn't want her   
anyway.' He paused in the open window and then leapt into the bushes below.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. The Lesser Evil

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 7  
  
Caoilte & Reba Jean 7/4/03  
  
Webpage: http://www.angelfire.com/tx5/prairieskye  
  
Caoilte: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=369836  
  
Rated: PG13/R   
  
Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by   
  
Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation   
  
Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7 - The Lesser Evil  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ami, wake up! There's a battle and Usagi needs your help!"  
  
Ami jumped and sat straight up in bed as the black furry paw prodded   
  
her face.  
  
"Please come quickly, there's a fire youma at the library. Usagi   
  
needs your help. The monster is burning the antique map and scroll   
  
collection in the rare book room!" Luna added hastily. "She forgot   
  
her communicator again. Artemis went to get Minako and she will call   
  
everyone."  
  
Ami regarded Luna speculatively, while her explanation made sense,   
  
something wasn't quite right. "I need to get some of my things out of   
  
the bathroom, Luna. I'll be right back. Then we can go."  
  
Ami dashed out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her, leaving   
  
Luna trapped inside. Once in the bathroom she turned on the water to   
  
muffle the sound. She retrieved her computer and communicator from   
  
her sub-space pocket. A quick scan by her computer failed to show any   
  
detectable Dark Moon family activity. Ami activated her communicator,   
  
"Rei, come in. Answer please."  
  
"What do you want? Is there a battle? I haven't picked up anything,"   
  
responded Rei sleepily.  
  
Ami answered, "Luna just woke me up saying that Usagi was in the   
  
middle of a battle and needed my help. She forgot her communicator   
  
again so Luna came to get me. But here's the weird part, she said I   
  
didn't need to call anyone else because Artemis would have Minako take   
  
care of it. I don't get any energy signatures of a battle at all.   
  
And you say you haven't picked up anything either?"  
  
"No, nothing. I was asleep," answered Rei. "Let's check with the   
  
others."  
  
"Hey, Makoto have you heard from Minako?" inquired Rei.  
  
"No. Why? What's up?" came from Makoto's channel.  
  
"Something, we're not sure what. Luna came to get Ami and told her   
  
Usagi was in a battle and needed help. Minako was supposed to be   
  
calling everyone," said Ami.  
  
"Let's call Minako then," they concluded. The senshi buzzed Minako's   
  
line louder and louder. Finally a bleary eyed, sleepy Minako   
  
answered, "V here, what's happening?"  
  
"You were supposed to be calling all of us. Didn't Artemis wake you   
  
up?" asked Rei.  
  
"No. He's not here," Minako answered after glancing around her room.  
  
Rei concluded, "This is way too strange. Ami leave your locator   
  
beacon on so we can track you and we'll follow a little behind."  
  
Ami broke off the channel and returned to her room to rejoin Luna   
  
before the cat became too suspicious.  
  
Luna and a now-transformed Sailor Mercury slipped through the streets   
  
and alleys leading toward the back of the library. As they turned   
  
into the alley behind the service entrance and loading docks, Artemis   
  
emerged from behind some trashcans. "Good, you're finally here.   
  
Follow me." He led the way toward the opposite end of the alley.  
  
Sailor Moon was crouched behind a dumpster peering out into the street   
  
on the other side. She glanced backwards, "Sailor Mercury, you're   
  
just in time. We can begin now."  
  
Sailor Mercury jumped as the inky shadow of a large bird or bat   
  
flapped across her path. She whirled and gasped in surprise at Tuxedo   
  
Kamen, who suddenly loomed at the entrance to the alley. Silhouetted   
  
by the street light behind, his cape fluttered in the breeze, giving   
  
the illusion of wings. Hearing footsteps behind her now, Mercury threw   
  
a quick look over her shoulder and observed Sailor Moon approaching   
  
from the opposite end of the alley. She was positioned between the   
  
two, and flanked on either side by the two cats who regarded her   
  
intently.  
  
She whirled back and forth nervously, watching Sailor Moon, Tuxedo   
  
Kamen, and the cats in turn. She didn't have to be a psychic like Rei   
  
to pick up on the menacing aura surrounding her. Sailor Moon and   
  
Tuxedo Kamen closed silently, nodding to one another when they were   
  
but a few feet away from her. Light and dark in a shimmer of silver   
  
and flourish of velvet transformed to a tarnished Princess Serenity   
  
and black armor-clad Prince Endymion.  
  
Scanning futilely in all directions, Mercury searched for an open   
  
escape route. Serenity and Endymion closed, trailed by the remarkably   
  
vicious looking cats. She hurriedly activated her communicator,   
  
"Guys! Where are you? I could use some back-up here, NOW!"  
  
Mercury backed against the closest wall and turned to face her   
  
pursuers. "Hey guys, where's the battle? Why have you transformed to   
  
your royal forms?" she asked nervously.  
  
"Oh, we've got everything under control now. But I do need you to   
  
help with something else," Serenity replied nonchalantly. Glancing at   
  
Endymion, who drew his sword, Serenity added in a commanding tone,   
  
"Come over here. Approach us and kneel."  
  
Muttering to herself, "I don't think so!" Sailor Mercury chanted,   
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast" and called up a thick concealing fog. "I said   
  
I need help now. Get your senshi butts down here," she hissed into   
  
her communicator.  
  
"But we can't see you," whined Venus's voice from the speaker.  
  
"Serenity and Endymion are about ten feet away on either side of me.   
  
See if you can combine and stop them in the open," she answered. She   
  
then called out loudly, "Senshi attack combine!"  
  
Poised on the edge of the roof above, Sailor Jupiter nudged Venus,   
  
"I'll shock em; you drop em."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Jupiter and Venus attacked simultaneously, lightning crackled and   
  
bright light combined in a glowing orb that suddenly split in two,   
  
moving toward Serenity and Endymion. A brilliant multi-colored light   
  
show lit the alley for a few seconds before it was absorbed by the   
  
gray glow around Princess Serenity, who staggered to her knees.   
  
Mercury began a second attack, "Mercury ..."  
  
"Too late Princess," growled a low voice from the haze still   
  
surrounding Sailor Mercury. A naked blade sliced the fog and stopped   
  
to rest against her throat as Endymion moved in close. The haze   
  
cleared and the standoff became apparent to all.  
  
Venus and Jupiter looked down helplessly from their perch on the roof   
  
above. Mars, the last to arrive, remained concealed behind the   
  
dumpster, waiting and watching. Serenity rose to her feet. "That   
  
wasn't a very nice thing to do to your future queen," she commented   
  
sarcastically.  
  
Jupiter yelled in frustration, "Endymion-sama, get away from Sailor  
  
Mercury and quit clowning around. It's not funny anymore."  
  
Mercury sighed, "All right, I'll do whatever you want." She slumped   
  
back against the wall adding, "Venus, Jupiter, jump down here in front   
  
where they can see you both."  
  
Sailors Venus and Jupiter regarded her skeptically. "You're sure?"   
  
Jupiter questioned.  
  
Sailor Venus looked around and started to ask, "Where is ..."  
  
Mercury repeated quickly, "Right here, in front of Serenity." Venus   
  
and Jupiter leaped lightly down, momentarily diverting everyone's   
  
attention toward them.  
  
In that instant, Mars attacked. Chanting, "Aku, Ryo, Tai, San," she  
  
launched evil spirit charms at Serenity, Endymion, Luna, and Artemis.   
  
The surprise attack succeeded and the four froze in mid-turn as they   
  
moved to face the new threat.  
  
She stalked over, dusting her palms dramatically, and planted her   
  
hands on her hips. Smirking as she stared at the frozen group, she   
  
turned to Sailor Mercury. Raising one eyebrow, "So what do we do now,   
  
Brain Child? Any bright ideas?"  
  
Sailor Mercury looked thoughtful. "This would explain their strange  
  
behaviour lately," she said pensively, "Though not all of it." She   
  
scanned the four figures in front of her with her computer. "Their   
  
energy readings are really strange, you guys, come and have a look at   
  
this," she told them urgently.  
  
The remaining Senshi approached her, cautiously stepping around the   
  
frozen figures of Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the two   
  
cats. "Whoa, would you get a look at that," Sailor Jupiter whispered.   
  
"This is really starting to freak me out, guys," Sailor Venus said,   
  
terror creeping into her voice.  
  
Suddenly a swirling light appeared in front of them. Pluto stepped out   
  
and greeted them by name. "Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter," she said   
  
with a nod to each of them in turn. They nodded to her, speechless. "I   
  
cannot tell you what is going on. I cannot even tell you what will   
  
happen in the future. You know the rules. I am only able to show you   
  
some of the many possible outcomes of this moment. One of you must   
  
make a choice."  
  
The Scouts stared open-mouthed at Pluto in shock. These were the most  
  
words they'd ever heard from Pluto at one time and they still didn't  
  
understand what the Senshi of Time was talking about.  
  
"Wait a minute," Mars was the first to recover, "What are you talking  
  
about? Just what is going on here." She growled in frustration.  
  
"I am not permitted to reveal more than is necessary," Pluto replied  
  
calmly. "One of you must make the choice based on what I am able to   
  
show you."  
  
"Well get on with it already," Mars replied with clenched teeth.  
  
"Very well," Pluto replied with a touch of amusement. She raised the  
  
Garnet Scepter, which began to glow.  
  
A scene began to play itself out projection-style against the back   
  
wall of the library. The girls stared in shock and increasing horror   
  
at the scenes in front of them.  
  
The first scene showed a rampaging Princess Serenity and Prince   
  
Endymion, attacking and killing more and more people, until the only   
  
ones left were either vampires or laying dead at their feet. Sailor   
  
Venus, not known for a strong stomach, fainted away.  
  
Jupiter cradled her friend. "Don't worry Venus, I won't let this   
  
happen, even if I have to die to stop them," she vowed quietly but   
  
fiercely to the unconscious girl in her arms.  
  
"This is what will happen if you do nothing," Pluto told them. "There   
  
are yet other options," she said and turned to the next vision playing   
  
itself on the library's back wall.  
  
The second scene showed Rei, using her powers as a Shinto shrine   
  
maiden to exorcise her friends of the vampire spirits corrupting them.   
  
Then, to their horror, the Dark Moon's attacks began as soon as their   
  
friends' bodies and spirits were cleansed. The Dark Moon family's   
  
attack waves overwhelmed the weakened Princess and her Prince and the   
  
senshi all fell, one after the other, until they had completed the   
  
destruction of the Earth.  
  
It was too much for Mercury, who collapsed in tears. "Why must this be   
  
so hard," she wept. Each scene was worse than the other. "Either way,   
  
they win," she cried. The other girls gathered around her to give her   
  
comfort.  
  
Pluto smiled sadly down at the blue-haired girl weeping in the street.  
  
"There are yet other ways," she repeated calmly.  
  
"Yeah? Well, as I said before, get on with it. We don't have all day   
  
here y'know," Mars said in a calm but firm voice, barely hiding the   
  
anguish she felt.  
  
Pluto simply gestured to the next scenario playing itself out on the   
  
wall, her face expressionless, watching the girls as they all turned   
  
to look.  
  
The third and final scene showed Sailor Jupiter disappearing for a   
  
moment and returning with some rope, then all four girls proceeding to   
  
securely tie up the helpless cats, Serenity, and Endymion. After this   
  
was accomplished, Sailor Venus carefully stepped up to Princess   
  
Serenity and removed the Guinzuisho from her brooch, while Sailor   
  
Jupiter removed Prince Endymion's sword. With the spell released, the   
  
struggling royals and cats were confronted by Sailor Mars, who had   
  
readied another spell in case it was needed. This scenario was   
  
different from the others in that a definitive ending was not   
  
forthcoming. All that was shown was an earnest discussion taking   
  
place, Serenity, Endymion and the cats nodding slowly  
  
and thus ended the display.  
  
Sailor Mars was not too happy to say the least. "This is what you show   
  
us for the third scenario? This is hardly helpful," she growled at   
  
Sailor Pluto. Pluto merely smiled enigmatically at the fiery Senshi.  
  
. . . to be continued . . . 


	8. Angel of Mercy Angel of Death

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 8  
  
Reba Jean & Caoillte 9/30/03  
  
rjean@ghg.net darkcaoilte@hotmail.com Rated: PG13/R Genre: Horror/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8 - Angel of Mercy - Angel of Death  
  
Recapping . . .  
  
Pluto simply gestured to the next scenario playing itself out on the wall, her face expressionless, watching the girls as they all turned to look.  
  
The third and final scene showed Sailor Jupiter disappearing for a moment and returning with some rope, then all four girls proceeding to securely tie up the helpless cats, Serenity, and Endymion. After this was accomplished, Sailor Venus carefully stepped up to Princess Serenity and removed the Guinzuisho from her brooch, while Sailor Jupiter removed Prince Endymion's sword. With the spell released, the struggling royals and cats were confronted by Sailor Mars, who had readied another spell in case it was needed. This scenario was different from the others in that a definitive ending was not forthcoming. All that was shown was an earnest discussion taking place, Serenity, Endymion, and the cats nodding slowly and thus ended the display.  
  
Sailor Mars was not too happy to say the least. "This is what you show us for the third scenario? This is hardly helpful," she growled at Sailor Pluto. Pluto smiled enigmatically at the fiery Senshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mars' stomach churned with nausea, sickened that their princess, prince, and trusted advisors had been so tainted by evil. She shuddered and turned her attention back to the girls. "They've been transformed into vampires; and that must mean they need . . .," exclaimed Mars, her voice trailing off in horror.  
  
"To drink fresh blood," replied Mercury in a more level tone, already trying to think of a solution to the grotesque puzzle facing the senshi.  
  
"Ooh! That is so gross," added Venus.  
  
"I guess I could make a blood pudding or something," questioned Jupiter.  
  
"No. It needs to be fresh," contradicted Mercury as she double-checked the readings on her computer.  
  
Jupiter grimaced and asked, "Can it be animal blood, or does it have to come from a human? We could buy animal blood or live chickens or pigs at the farmer's market."  
  
Sailor Mercury smiled a little and calmed her counterparts down. "You know this might actually work," she said. She punched something into her computer, waited for the results, and grinned. Turning to the other Senshi, she smiled even wider.  
  
"I think we've just cracked it," she said excitedly. "You know my mother is a doctor; I'm sure if we were able to somehow talk to them, we could make them see that we can help them. I am sure we'll be able to get enough blood for them from the hospital blood bank to live on until we can work out how to deal with the Dark Moon Family. Who knows, maybe Serenity and Endymion being vampires may come in handy in that respect. I'm sure that the Wiseman and Prince Diamond won't be expecting this and won't have planned for it."  
  
"Yeah, that's if they didn't start this whole thing themselves, Mercury," Sailor Mars snorted with exasperation.  
  
The other Senshi looked at Sailor Mercury with a mixture of surprise, dismay, and amusement. Sailor Jupiter laughed outright at the suggestion of being able control Endymion, much less the others. She knew his strength, having been on the receiving end of some of his attacks when he had been brainwashed by Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Venus, whose spirits had been revived by what Mercury said, nodded slowly.  
  
"I agree with Mercury on this girls," she said hesitantly, aware that all eyes were on her. "I know Usagi; she wouldn't want to be like this for any longer than she had to be, but I also know she wouldn't want to be responsible for innocent deaths either. She would prefer us to find a way to deal with this that won't mean the deaths of friends, family or innocent strangers. Plus, if we can't get any blood from the hospital, we could always supervise them and take out some of this trash," she gestured at a body of what looked to be a thief, laying half hidden behind the rubbish bins. "It would certainly make the streets a lot safer for the rest of us as well," she mused.  
  
Sailor Mars looked at her in surprise. She never figured Venus to be one for practicality. She sighed and nodded slowly, "I agree too, for much the same reasons as Venus but I do want them as confined as possible so I don't have to waste another spell on them."  
  
With that, the mysterious Senshi of time nodded and disappeared through the same rift she'd come through. Her job here was done and the decision made.  
  
Sailor Jupiter went scrounging around the area, and eventually returned with some strong rope and the other girls assisted her in tying up the still-immobile Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the two cats. Sailor Mercury dutifully advised them on the best knots to tie to ensure a strong, unbreakable bond, even given the increased strength granted by vampirism. Finally they all stepped back, satisfied with their handiwork. Sailor Venus opened Serenity's brooch and removed the Guinzuisho carefully, as Jupiter removed Endymion's sword gingerly and stowed it safely behind the rubbish bins. Mars readied a spell just in case it was needed and released the immobilization spell she'd cast earlier.  
  
Prince Endymion was the first to realize what had happened and glared at the Senshi with thinly veiled anger and distrust, struggling in vain against the knots holding him, further entangling himself as Mercury had planned. Artemis and Luna didn't even bother to struggle, knowing themselves powerless against the combined strength of the four girls, even without the bonds holding them fast. Princess Serenity was the last to react but was no less angry for it. She screamed curses on her Senshi and struggled wildly against the bindings, causing herself to fall roughly to the ground. She growled in frustration and glared daggers at Sailor Mars from where she lay.  
  
Sailor Venus looked at them in uncertainty and waited for one of the others to speak. Finally Mars stepped forward and administered a harsh slap to the still struggling and cursing Princess.  
  
"Get a grip already. This isn't like you Usagi," she said, deliberately using Serenity's mortal name to shock her into silence. "What happened to the caring and gentle Sailor Moon that we all know and love? You wouldn't be doing this without a good reason and we want to hear it. You can't keep us in the dark like this and you can't kill us either so snap out of it right now!" the frustrated Senshi of Fire snapped.  
  
Princess Serenity stared at her, open-mouthed with shock. She looked at her Prince and lover with increasing horror and dismay. "What have we done, Endymion? This wasn't supposed to happen..." she began, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
Endymion's expression changed to one of regretful resignation. His beautiful midnight-blue eyes clouded with sorrow as he regarded his love and the four Senshi. He looked down and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I am so sorry, I don't know what got into us," he looked over at the two helpless cats in entreaty. "We had originally only gone after thieves and other riff-raff who clearly showed that they were less-than-desirable members of society. We didn't mean for this to happen, it just got out of hand," he said quietly, his head bowed.  
  
Luna spoke up quietly. "There is nothing we can tell you that would  
  
make any sense, even if we were permitted. We, too, didn't plan for this, it wasn't our intention to...," she finished lamely.  
  
Artemis looked at his partner, a look of regret passing over his feline features. "If anything, this whole situation is my fault. I'm the one who started this. I wish I could tell you but it is not permitted. All I can tell you," he said, raising his eyes to meet those of the others, "is that there IS a reason for all this, even if I don't exactly understand it right now. I will promise that this won't happen again." He looked at the ground, as if waiting for final judgment.  
  
" You're darned right this won't be happening again," Sailor Jupiter snorted in derision. "We're not going to let you out of our sight until we can trust you again, and I can tell you that won't be happening any time soon," she said angrily. Sailor Mars nodded in agreement.  
  
"If I may cut in here," Sailor Venus spoke up with rare authority in her voice, "I think we should all let Mercury tell the Prince and Princess what she feels is a fair and equitable solution for the moment."  
  
Sailor Mercury colored slightly under the combined gazes of the other Senshi, the royals, and the feline members of the group. Plucking up her courage, she spoke firmly yet gently to the chastened vampires. "I think I may have a solution of sorts to the situation we've found ourselves in," she said quietly. "You know my mother is a doctor right?" Not waiting for a reaction, she went on, "There may be a way that we can access the blood bank at the hospital where she works, if we are careful and you," she looked at the four vampires sternly, "Are not too greedy. If we're not able, for whatever reasons, to use the hospital supplies, Sailor Venus has suggested that you continue doing what you originally were doing, and only feeding on those who have shown they do not deserve to live. Under our supervision of course."  
  
The vampires nodded their silent agreement to the plan put forward by Sailor Mercury. As they were carefully untied by the two more powerful members of the group, Sailors Jupiter and Mars, Princess Serenity's tears began to fall. Prince Endymion embraced her and she buried her head in his chest, sobbing disconsolately. He murmured comforting words into her hair and eventually she regained her composure. They turned to face the Senshi, resolve in their eyes and demeanor.  
  
Sailor Mercury spoke decisively, "It's shift change at the hospital soon. I think with the right clothes and identification you should be able to get inside."  
  
Endymion nodded, "It should work; I don't feel any resistance to the idea. I have my ID with me. What about Serenity?"  
  
Mercury appeared troubled, but responded, "She can borrow mine and use the disguise pen."  
  
Mars chimed in, "What are we waiting for then? Let's get moving."  
  
Luna had listened silently during the interchange. She commented, "It won't be necessary for us. But I'm sure we can catch something in the alleys or park."  
  
"We'll check with you tomorrow around sunset," added Artemis. The two felines slipped silently away into the shadows.  
  
Serenity and Endymion rapidly made their way through the city to the district hospital parking garage. The senshi followed closely in loose formation flanking the two. Detransforming to minimize the chance of being spotted, they all gathered in the garden near the main employee entrance. Ami reluctantly handed her ID to Usagi. "Be careful not to get caught," she warned them.  
  
Mamoru smirked sardonically, "I think we've got that covered."  
  
"Make me a surgical nurse that looks like Ami," Usagi commanded the transformation pen. "Oh yeah, give me clothes for Mamoru too," she added hastily. Her shape flickered briefly and a duplicate of Ami stood before them garbed in blue tunic, pants, and lab coat. Except for a few escaping blue tendrils, her hair was hidden by a shower cap. A surgical mask dangled around her neck and she clutched a white lab coat and a second cap and mask. Mamoru donned his disguise and they hurried to join the influx of hospital workers.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru slipped unnoticed along the busy corridors. They blended in with the rest of the crowd of temporary hospital workers reporting for duty at shift change. Barely keeping pace with Mamoru, Usagi followed his sure lead through the warren of corridors, turning and twisting until she was totally confused. Near the end of a deserted corridor, he pulled her into the stairwell and began descending.  
  
"Where are we going?" Usagi asked in confusion.  
  
"There's a corridor in the basement that connects with the old hospital. Some of the laboratories, supply rooms, and overflow patient rooms are on the lowest level. The medical school classrooms are on the floors above."  
  
"But I thought surgery and the blood bank were in the new building," Usagi's voice began to take on a whine of complaint.  
  
"Professors are sloppy about security. They will never notice anything missing in all the mess," Mamoru grinned. "We might need to do this again, so we need to be careful not to make anyone suspicious."  
  
The pair hurried down the long dimly lit corridor. Usagi noted the signs as they passed several closed doors: housekeeping, central services, and record repository. On their left was a pair of swinging double doors, unlike the other closed and presumably locked doorways. No sign indicated the contents. "What's in there?" Usagi asked curiously.  
  
Mamoru gave her a sinister, speculative look, before replying, "The morgue."  
  
She gave a faint shudder of revulsion and pursed her lips but did not speak.  
  
Ahead of them, the corridor branched. Usagi shivered as a series of low moans and a half-strangled scream of pain echoed from somewhere down the smaller, darker hallway directly in front of them. She scooted to a stop and clutched Mamoru, "What was that?" she asked nervously.  
  
"I dunno. We need to go the other way to get to the labs. Let's get moving." His lack of interest was in itself curious.  
  
Mamoru added with a mischievous smile, "We're here to raid the refrigerator."  
  
Passing the various hospital labs, they finally arrived at the medical school research facility. "We don't even have to break in; I know where they hide the key," commented Mamoru. He slid the nameplate out of its holder and retrieved the hidden key. As the door opened, Usagi peered inside. Lab benches, cabinets, and tables were strewn with piles of books, papers, and odd bits and pieces of equipment. "This place is as big a mess as your room, Odango," teased Mamoru.  
  
"At least I'm not an obsessive-compulsive clean freak," she muttered. Turning toward the far corner of the room, she spotted an ancient refrigerator labeled "Sample Cooler". Squealing with delight, she raced across the room, leaping over stacks of books and papers covering the floor. Usagi's enthusiasm vanished, however, when she opened the refrigerator. Scrounging through the contents, she extracted one small rack holding about twenty test tubes filled with blood samples.  
  
Mamoru sauntered over desultorily, "Is that all?" He pawed through the boxes, bags, and remains of old lunches and retrieved an even smaller set of samples.  
  
"This isn't even enough for a snack," Usagi complained as she downed the contents of one vial after another, after checking the labels to verify there were none carrying infectious diseases.  
  
Mamoru quickly emptied his cache as well. Glancing over at Usagi, he began laughing at her appearance. Blood was dripping down her chin and spattered across her hands and face. "What now?" she questioned grumpily.  
  
Rather than answer aloud, Mamoru strode over to Usagi, pulled her close against the length of his body, and began kissing her hungrily. In the guise of caresses, he quickly removed all traces of blood from her face and lips. Eyes darkening, he captured her hands in his and brought each finger in turn to his lips. Watching her pupils widen in response, he licked and suckled each finger. Usagi drew a ragged breath, "Mamoru, I feel so weak. I don't think I can . . . go on with this now. I need to feed."  
  
"I do too. I was just letting you know I'm still interested," Mamoru murmured as he indulged in a few last nibbles down her neck.  
  
As they exited the messy lab, Mamoru gestured for Usagi to walk next to him. He handed her a stack of papers randomly snatched from the desk near the door. "We'll need to break into the blood bank. Act like you're busy and in a hurry if we see anyone in the hallway," he cautioned.  
  
Usagi and Mamoru reached the junction with the larger hallway. Usagi peeked around the corner, looking down the smaller, darkened corridor. The mournful cries and sobs still echoed in the empty halls. Usagi turned right and started tiptoeing down the dark corridor. "You're doing the wrong way," hissed Mamoru.  
  
"I want to see what that noise is," she whispered back.  
  
Mamoru quickly caught up with her. "Let me check it out," he murmured as he brushed past her. Silently he opened the door to the room where the mysterious sounds originated. He appeared startled and motioned for Usagi to follow him as he slipped inside the room. It appeared to be just another storage room. Several equipment consoles on casters were clustered near the door. A couple of gurneys piled high with boxes and stacks of folded laundry were just beyond.  
  
Half-hidden in the far corner was a wheeled hospital bed occupied by a small woman curled in a fetal position. She appeared tied to the machines around the bed by a multitude of electrical leads and tubes. Mamoru noted a nasal tube aspirating fluid from her lungs, an intravenous drip connected to her arm, several drain tubes emerging from the bandages on her torso and abdomen, and a number of monitor leads. Her eyes were sunken, her face pale, and her jaw clenched in a painful spasm. He quickly covered the distance across the room and picked up the clipboard hanging from a hook at the end of the bed. Usagi followed closely behind, jumping as the woman groaned loudly and began sobbing brokenly. "What's wrong with her?" she asked. Adding softly, "She must be in a lot of pain." Her voice held a note of compassionate sorrow for the unknown woman.  
  
Mamoru's eyes flashed with anger; one eye twitched, further indicating his barely contained fury. He skimmed the notes and summarized tersely, "Nobunagi Yasmine, she's a terminal patient, moved to this wing because her 'noisiness' disturbed the 'honorable' councilman in the room next to hers. This chart had a 'do not resuscitate' order and instructions to administer the most effective analgesics as often as she requested them." He threw the chart to the floor in disgust and clenched his fists. "Those orders were canceled by instructions from her estate beneficiaries who are contesting the settlement in court. They want her lucid if they need her to testify to the court. They are only giving her the very cheapest pain relievers. Those aren't nearly strong enough for the kind of agony she must be feeling," he finished angrily.  
  
Usagi's eyes grew large and teary; pale pink fluid trickled down her cheeks. "That's just awful!" she exclaimed. Usagi fished her crystal suspended on a chain from beneath her blouse and cupped it before her. It began glowing and a pearlescent haze surrounded her. Emerging from the glow, Usagi wore the form that would later be known as Neo-Queen Serenity. Her hair streamed from her odangos in two long graceful silver tails. She wore a gold-trimmed long, flowing white gown, with the large bow resembling fairy wings. Mamoru found himself transforming almost involuntarily in response, finishing in one of King Endymion's dark formal battle-dress uniforms. As Serenity concentrated, her jewel flashed. "I can't . . . or am not permitted to heal her," she exclaimed in frustration. "Can you?" she questioned Endymion.  
  
Shaking his head regretfully, he answered, "Neither can I."  
  
A pair of bleary green eyes opened, closed again, and blinked. The hazy, winged, white-robed female form, and the sinister dark-caped male figure were still there. "Oh my, are you an angel?" whispered the woman in the hospital bed.  
  
Serenity jumped and whirled to face the woman on the bed, who was now regarding her curiously, her agony momentarily forgotten. Endymion moved next to the IV pole, where she could see him more easily. He smiled ironically and answered for them both, "Not exactly."  
  
Serenity smiled sadly, "I'm sorry but I don't have any miracles I can perform. I can't heal you."  
  
Yasmine levered herself upwards and sat propped against the headboard. She winced and drew up her knees as her body spasmed painfully. Her expression was grim and resolute. "I want to die. Why won't they leave me alone and just let me die?"  
  
Endymion grimaced angrily, glaring at the charts discarded on the floor. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, next to the girl. His expression softened as he took her hand between his own. "Maybe we can help you after all. We cannot heal you; but I can give you 'mercy', if that is what you truly wish," he told her softly.  
  
Nodding mutely, Yasmine looked from Endymion to Serenity. Her eyes widened as Serenity drew her ornamental dagger and handed it to Endymion. "This won't hurt. You should only feel tired and weak, and simply fall asleep at the end. At least that's how it was for me," Endymion spoke reassuringly. He carefully removed the IV tubing from the shunt on her forearm and used the dagger to cut away the hepalok valve that prevented the blood from flowing outward. Raising her wrist to his lips in a macabre parody of a kiss, he began to feed.  
  
Yasmine watched in silent shock, finally gathering the nerve to ask, "Will I become what you are?"  
  
Serenity smiled, "If that is what you want; you may become one of us."  
  
"No, please, not that," she answered with a frisson of horror.  
  
"Then it will be as you wish. Rest now," answered Serenity as she helped the girl to recline once more. Serenity stroked her hair and face until her eyes closed at last in peaceful sleep.  
  
Endymion motioned Serenity to take his place and watched her silently as she fed. He shut off the monitor as it began to beep loudly. "If you're through, we should probably get out of here now," he commented.  
  
Serenity grinned evilly, "I think we should make it a little harder for those greedy relatives of hers to collect."  
  
Endymion echoed her feral smile, "I agree completely, my lady. Without a body, they will have a hard time proving she is dead."  
  
Serenity dropped her eyes and focused on her crystal. The glowing beam from her crystal cut a bright swathe through the gloom. Soon there remained only a small pile of dust on the bed. She gathered up the sheet and carried it over to the window. Endymion hastily opened the pane and Serenity shook the contents outside. The mortal remains of Nobunagi Yasmine scattered in the wind. Serenity bundled up the blood stained sheet and threw it on the pile of dirty linen in the corner of the room.  
  
Endymion looked around in satisfaction. "That should take care of it. I erased the memory on the monitor and just turned it off. There shouldn't be any way for them to figure out what happened. We should head home now; it's getting close to dawn."  
  
Serenity transformed back to Usagi and Endymion followed suit. Usagi grinned mischievously at Mamoru. "There's just one more thing I want to do," she giggled as she pounced, toppling him to the floor beneath her.  
  
"Uu-ss-aa!" growled Mamoru as he rolled her over beneath him and began to push aside her top.  
  
"Sorry Mamoru. We just don't have time for this now," Usagi teased as she shoved Mamoru aside and wiggled away. She darted toward the door with Mamoru in pursuit.  
  
"You little tease. You're going to get what you deserve," he threatened. Mamoru stopped in the doorway, breathing heavily, and looked in both directions confusedly at the empty corridors. " . . . Just as soon as I catch you, anyway."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Concealed on the upper floor of the parking garage outside the hospital entrance, Ami and Rei watched for Usagi and Mamoru. After a time that seemed interminable, Ami spotted the pair exiting the building and hurrying in the direction of Mamoru's apartment. The eastern sky was already growing lighter. "It's almost sunrise," Rei commented.  
  
Ami nodded absently as she materialized her Mercury computer. Tapping a few keys, she scanned the screen, and stared in the direction where Usagi and Mamoru had disappeared into the distance. Shaking her head in dismay, she turned to face Rei. "They've killed again."  
  
"I know. I could feel them feeding," Rei grimaced in disgust. "It was an innocent this time, as well. Dealing with them is going to be even more difficult than we thought it would be," she added sadly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Mamoru no Hentai

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 9 or Mamoru no Hentai  
Caoilte & Reba Jean 12/5/04  
Genre: Horror/Romance

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

The Senshi had their work cut out for them in keeping Usagi and Mamoru under control. To their credit, the two Royals and the cats did their best to keep to the letter as well as the spirit of the agreement they'd made but the fact that they knew they were not at all trusted didn't make the situation any easier. To add to all this, the Dark Moon family's attacks began again shortly after the incident at the hospital, this time with a ferocity that stunned the Sailor Senshi. They tried to keep Usagi and Mamoru out of the worst of the fighting, reasoning that with the potential for so much blood, they might go into a frenzy and become unmanageable. Neither of them were happy about this development but acquiesced with as much grace as they could.

Up to this point, they had been keeping their promise, feeding on those who were proven criminals, though it disgusted both the Senshi and Usagi. Mamoru was more practical, telling them that it was either that or finding some other way which might lead to their discovery.

They were called out once in a while when the Senshi found the minions of the Dark Moon too much to handle on their own. These were dispatched soon after, to everyone's satisfaction. But with attacks coming almost nightly, the Senshi were quickly wearing down.

After one such encounter, which left them all with varying injuries, Ami regarded the trend graphs on her computer with dismay. The red line was climbing steeply like the slope of a mountain approaching the peak. The green line plummeting downwards was the one that worried

her more however. It showed the senshis' physical condition. The blue line paralleled it and dived even more steeply at the end; the senshis' mental and spiritual energy was near the lowest it had ever been. She dropped to her knees as fatigue overcame her. Ami buried her face in her hands and wept.

Mamoru took it from her, closed the lid of the small computer with a snap, and placed it beside her on the ground.

"Just what are we to do now? We certainly can't go on like this. Sooner or later the Dark Moon Family are going to win and then the world will fall into their hands. I'm NOT going to let this happen!" Makoto cried angrily, punching one bruised fist into the other.

Rei stood up with difficulty. "I must consult with the Sacred Fire," she said quietly. "There has to be a way out of this somehow."

Minako agreed quietly. She'd been hit hardest, as she was nominally the leader of the Senshi and although she wanted to crawl into her bed and not emerge for weeks, she knew this was wishful thinking. "The sooner we find out if there's something we're not doing, or something we could do, the better, I think," she told them all.

The rest of the girls nodded. Only Usagi and Mamoru held back.

"What's gotten into you two all of a sudden," Makoto demanded?

Usagi looked nervously at Mamoru, who nodded encouragingly. "We, that is, Mamoru and I..." she started nervously, before trying to clear her throat.

"We're not sure what the Sacred Fire is going to show concerning ourselves and our situation," Mamoru finished for her.

Rei looked at them. This was a possibility that hadn't occurred to her. The Sacred Fire was, by its very nature a thing of good, and they were, by their natures, creatures of evil. After some thought, she spoke again. "I won't be asking it anything about you two if that's what you're worried about. I agree with Ami, there's something going on, some reason why we're all losing both physical and spiritual power and we need to figure this out before the Dark Moon Family takes us all out. But if it makes you feel any better, I think maybe it IS better if you don't come, it might affect the Sacred Fire all the same."

The other girls nodded, as did the two Royals.

"We'll meet you at the shrine tomorrow then shall we?" Mamoru spoke for both of them, giving Usagi a smouldering look of suppressed desire that he was quick to hide from the other girls.

Rei nodded and they went their separate ways, Mamoru and Usagi to Mamoru's apartment, and the girls to the shrine.

Usagi and Mamoru sat on floor cushions at his coffee table finishing their dinner. Usagi commented plaintively, "I'm glad you can cook, Mamo-chan. I don't think I'll ever learn to do it right."

Mamoru sat back and scratched his head nervously. Finally he came up with a non-tear-provoking response. "You chopped up the vegetables today just fine, Usako. You didn't even cut your fingers once this time. Besides, back when you were a princess, you couldn't cook at all."

Usagi sighed, "I just want to learn to be a good wife."

Mamoru squirmed; was this a hint at she wanted to get married now, at her young age? It was much too soon for THAT! They had only gotten back together a few months before on Usagi's first night of vampiric possession. They were in the middle of a critical battle against the Dark Moon family, who knew if they would even survive. Finally, she was much too young; he would shortly see the inside walls of a courtroom if her father ever found out how she really spent all the "girls sleepover" nights. Not that he wanted to change those arrangements, Mamoru smirked. For one so very young, Usagi had certainly learned the wiles of a seductress quickly. Which gave him an enticing idea, "Why don't you go make us a couple of ice cream sundaes, Usako? There's ice cream, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and cherries in the refrigerator."

Usagi immediately brightened at the thought of dessert. "Hai!" she shrieked and scampered off into the kitchen.

Mamoru gathered up their dishes, already licked clean by his little "disposal" and dumped them in the sink. "I'll be back in a minute," he commented to the tiny girl worshipfully contemplating the ice cream selections in his freezer. She had already put the rest of the ingredients on the counter top.

Pausing as soon as he was out of sight, the soft rustling of cloth provided the only indication of his intentions. Tossing the bundle in the corner, Mamoru stealthily crept back into the kitchen on bare feet. Usagi called out, "What do you want on your dessert, Mamo-chan?"

Positioning himself silently behind the oblivious Usagi, Mamoru reached her both arms around her waist and pulled her back against himself. "It depends on what you want on yours," Mamoru whispered huskily into Usagi's ear. His meaning became immediately clear when a stiff object poked her rear repeatedly as Mamoru rhythmically thrust his hips against her backside.

"Hentai!" screamed Usagi as she turned and glimpsed Mamoru's nude body. He smiled wickedly, "See anything you'd like to have?"

Usagi's eyes grew wide, "Mamoru, you are SO bad!" She backed away from him, hopped up on the counter, and began to eat her huge bowl of ice cream.

Mamoru slumped dejectedly against the opposite counter. His "brilliant" idea did not seem to be working. Usagi was concentrating on her food, occasionally glancing his way, but mostly ignoring him. Usagi sat down her empty bowl and eyed the one she had prepared for Mamoru covetously. "Don't you want your ice cream?" she asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"No, not really," he answered absently. It wasn't ice cream that he wanted, and watching her eating was only reminding him how much he wanted . . . her. Digging out huge scoops, she would bite off most of the ice cream and then lick the rest off the spoon like a lollypop. He could almost feel that little pink tongue teasingly slithering across his body. Mamoru groaned and closed his eyes.

A giggle was followed by a hiss and Mamoru's front was sprayed with a cold sticky substance, apparently aimed at his now twitching whipped cream covered appendage. "Usako!" yelled Mamoru as he glimpsed her running out of the room. Mamoru stopped to retrieve the dropped whipped cream spray can and quickly gave chase. Usagi scampered around the apartment like a frightened rabbit fleeing a wolf, laughing all the while. Mamoru finally cornered her in the shower, where she brandished the spray nozzle at him.

Mamoru grinned lecherously. "I won't punish you if you lick it all off," he teased.

"Nuh, uh," was Usagi's negative reply.

Mamoru began advancing toward her; his spray can at ready. Usagi warned, "Mamo-chan, you're gonna get it if you come any closer." Mamoru took another step, spray can poised. Usagi switched the spray nozzle on full cold and blasted her menacing stalker.

Mamoru screamed, "That's cold, damn it! Not fair!"

Pinning the struggling girl in the corner of the shower, he forced her to drop the nozzle and sprayed her from nose to waist with foam. "Take that!" he gloated.

"Mamoru, it's even in my hair! I'm all sticky," Usagi whined.

"I gave you a tasty alternative," commented Mamoru, his grin widening to a self-satisfied smirk.

He plastered himself against the wet, sticky girl. "Now let's get you cleaned up," he breathed heavily into her ear, tongue flicking across to lap up the spot of whipped cream. He repeated the action across her cheek, chin, and nose. Pausing at her lips, he indulged in a lingering kiss before continuing down her throat as low as her neckline plunged.

"These have got to go," he remarked as he slowly unbuttoned her dress, stripping off her bra and panties as his hands descended down her curves. Kicking the wet sticky garments across the bathroom, he added, "Now we can both get clean."

Usagi eased back a bit from Mamoru and grasped his hips to steady herself. She laved a circular path around his chest, pausing to flick his nipples teasingly with her tongue. She traced a glistening line along the faint trail of hairs down his abdomen to his groin. After carefully licking away every sticky trace, her tongue swirled around his tip to remove the last dollop of cream. "All done," she smirked, stopping just as Mamoru most wanted her to continue.

Usagi shut the shower door and turned on the hot water, filling her hands with shampoo. She turned toward Mamoru and smiled brightly. Enough function had returned to his brain to catch her meaning. "Shower time fun," he quipped as he joined in her soapy play. The steam clouds filling the small bathroom and condensing on the mirror came as much from their heated bodies as Mamoru and Usagi repeatedly took one another, as from the shower itself.

At last exhausted, on trembling legs that would barely hold his body erect, Mamoru stumbled into the bedroom. Dropping Usagi lightly on the pillows, he collapsed beside her. "I've got to sleep," he murmured, fading rapidly.

"Mamo-chan, I'm cold. Where's a clean tee shirt that I can wear?" a shivering Usagi asked.

"I've got something nicer," Mamoru answered and pulled a package from beneath the bed.

"Oh, it's beautiful," cried Usagi. She quickly removed the gown and robe from the gold Victoria Revealed box. As Usagi twirled in front of the mirror, Mamoru noted with satisfaction that the outfit was truly designed to entice rather than conceal, as the sales lady had claimed. The empire-waist bodice of ivory lace, reminiscent of Princess Serenity's Silver Millennium gown, barely contained Usagi's ample cleavage. The flowing floor length skirt in sheerest frosted peach silk did nothing to conceal her curves silhouetted in the moonlight. The matching robe had long bell shaped sleeves of lace that fluttered in the breeze.

Usagi wandered out on the balcony, gazing at the city lights and glowing crescent moon. "The night is so lovely," she whispered.

"Not nearly as lovely as you," Mamoru complimented as he slipped his arms around Usagi, pulling her close. They quietly watched the starry sky and lights below until an unnatural weariness crept upon Mamoru.

"Usako, I'm about to crash. I'm going to bed. Come back in when you're ready," mumbled Mamoru. He stumbled back into the bedroom and was out before he hit the mattress. Usagi smiled, pulled the covers over her lover, and went back outside to commune with the night.

Mamoru suddenly awoke. The room was silent and chill with the pre-dawn fog. The curtains rustled as they blew in through the still open patio door. "Usako?" called Mamoru as he looked around the apartment in confusion. After checking the bath and kitchen, he approached the open patio door. The balcony was empty. A bloody scrap of lacy sleeve fluttered from the broken railing.

Mamoru's scream, "Iie!" echoed in the empty night.


	10. Battle's End

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 10 - Battle's End  
Reba Jean 12/29/07  
Genre: Horror/Romance

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

* * *

Usagi slowly awoke. Her hand crept over to the far side of the bed, searching. "Mamoru, where are you?" Opening her eyes, she peered around curiously. She was obviously not in Mamoru's bedroom. The room was compact, but outfitted luxuriously with a large bed, built in drawers, and elegant table and chair set. The curtains and bedspread were a rich wine velvet; the room appeared to be paneled in hardwood. It reminded her more of a yacht than a bedroom. The window above the table was rounded like a ship porthole or airplane window, the shade drawn. Looking down, she saw that she was no longer wearing her nightgown. Instead she was encased in a white silk off the shoulder, empire-waist gown, with a richly embroidered center pattern. "What is going on? Where am I? What's happening?" she whispered softly, beginning to panic at the unfamiliar surroundings and her inability to remember anything after Mamoru had told her that he was going to bed.

"Ah, you are awake," a voice from the doorway startled Usagi. The tall slender man leaning against the portal was familiar. His dark eyes glittered beneath the fringe of silver hair. In white uniform edged in silver reflecting his rank, Prince Demand regarded his captive.

"Demand," Usagi gasped. She shivered under the heated gaze of her enemy. Glancing around frantically, she realized she was trapped.

"I am pleased to see you recognize me, my lovely guest. I hope your quarters are to your liking. I took the liberty of having the servants replace your gown. It had become quite dirtied. You should not have struggled so against the nets," Demand smirked.

Usagi paled; vague hazy memories slowly returned. Caught by sticky strings, twining about her body, dragging her forward. Her futile fight, clinging to the balcony rail as they pulled her into the air. The railing snapped; the jagged steel cut her arms and hands as it was ripped from her grasp. Her screams as she was dragged away into the night sky; Mamoru left behind.

"Mamo-chan," Usagi whimpered. She dropped to the bench next to her bed. "He will come for me. They all will," she spit out. Her mood shifting to anger, she glared at the grinning Prince.

Demand laughed long and loud. "Unless your senshi have powers beyond any I have already seen; can they travel across time and space at will? Look out the window." He gestured toward the port hole.

Demand approached and extended his hand. "Come, I have something you will want to see."

Usagi regarded him suspiciously, "The only thing I want is to go home!"

Reaching down, Demand pulled Usagi to his side and shepherded her out of the cabin and down the corridor. They approached a circular room, darkened except for a softly glowing display at its center. Usagi gasped; there was a crystal statue of herself, clothed in a projection of the same gown she now wore.

Demand sighed, gazing first longingly at the statue, then turning his focus to Usagi. "Ah, my Serenity, you are even more lovely than I remembered," he murmured as he grasped both her hands and brought the to his lips. His stare was fixed on the cleavage of her gown.

Usagi jerked back, her face flushed bright red. "Hentai!" she screeched. She frantically looked around for an escape route. Demand blocked the only exit. She was trapped in the same room with her statue and the insanely amorous enemy.

* * *

Mamoru answered the insistent knocking at his door. The four girls rushed inside, jostling each other in their hurry. "What's wrong? Why did you call us on the communicator . . . You're never the one to call," burst out Minako in one breath. "Where's Usagi?" she added, swiveling to and fro.

Ami looked about pensively. With a wave of her hand, her computer materialized. One glance and she regarded Mamoru speculatively.

Rei beat her to the conclusion, "That's why you called us all here."

Mamoru collapsed gracelessly to the couch and buried his face in his hands. Makoto strode over next to him and glowered, her hands on her hips. "What have you done with the Princess?"

Ami moved through the apartment as if in a trance, totally focused on the readings from her instrument. Passing from the living room into the bedroom, she paused at the open patio door and stared in disbelief at the broken railing. "The thermal trail ends here," she announced. "There's blood all over the broken edge."

Makoto lunged and slammed Mamoru against the wall. "If you've hurt her . . ." she threatened.

Mamoru offered no resistance and merely closed his eyes. His expression was one of despair. "I don't know where she is or what happened to her. Only that she's gone."

Ami crouched down and keyed in several of her observations. "I believe I can reconstruct her movements from the energy readings that I've recorded." She looked at the small screen for confirmation. "There's no body below. Usagi didn't fall to the ground. There was a struggle. This railing was snapped where she pulled on it. She was snatched from above. And these show the signature of Dark Crystal energy. . . she must have been taken by a Dark Moon ship."

Mamoru gazed somberly at Ami. "That's what I feared had happened."

Rei and Makoto appeared equally troubled. Only Minako's expression was not downcast. She jumped up, "Well let's go then. We'll just have to find them and bring her back." She glared at the stunned senshi, "What are you waiting for . . . We have to make a plan." She paused, with a rare thoughtful expression, one finger tapping her chin, "Or does the Dark Moon family make house calls."

* * *

Usagi scurried to the far side of the round ship cabin. She eyed Demand warily from behind the crystal statue. His comment confused her. Why did he call her Serenity and when had he seen her before? Did he remember her from the Silver Millennium? She could not recall him from that long ago time.

"To answer your question," he began.

"Eek!" Usagi squeaked; she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

Demand darted around and recaptured Usagi in his arms. "My Lady, My Queen, you will be My Queen." He gazed into her eyes, puzzlement and anger flitting across her face. "You are confused, as well you might be," he mused. "I know you, you see, at least the 'you' you will be, or would have been," he continued cryptically.

He moved to the window, touching the opaque glass to reveal the scene beyond. Dark and stars of space, the sun a distant star, a dark and icy world below. "Nemesis, My Lady, our home." Demand announced dramatically. "We've traveled in space and time, you see," he continued conversationally. "A thousand years in the future from the time when you lived. You rule an empire as Queen, with that unworthy one as consort. You are greatly feared as well as revered for your magic and have ruled unopposed for centuries. Several hundred years ago, my people were banished to the world you see below for resisting the unnatural prolongation of life. Not until now, have we achieved enough power to fight off your forces.

Demand pointed to the surface below, where a black flame flickered in a silver depression. "The Dark Crystal gives us the power to oppose the Silver Crystal. The Death Phantom shall join the two and I shall gain power to rule the solar system."

"By taking you from the past, I may prevent the long war. You will reign at my side as Queen of Crystal Tokyo and Nemesis alike. The evils your senshi have perpetrated on the earth mother will be finished and all will be as it should be," he ranted. He tightened his hold and crushed her body against his.

Usagi began to squirm, "Let me go! You're hurting me!"

Demand sank down on a bench against the wall pulling Usagi onto his lap and softening his hold. "I am so sorry, My Lady. It was not my intent to do you harm." He stroked her hair and face.

A chime sounded. "You must be hungry by now. A meal has been prepared. Come and dine with me." An eager expression betrayed her, as she forced herself to frown. Demand rejoiced silently, he had at least one means to entice her cooperation.

* * *

Mamoru tossed and turned, twitching violently as he drifted between sleeping and waking nightmares. He awoke with a start at the shrill tone of the senshi communicator. Swearing softly, he grabbed the communicator as it skittered across his night table. Flipping it open, Venus' image appeared on the screen. Bright flashes lit the night sky behind her and explosive booms shook her image. "Minna! Hurry! I can't hold them off much longer!" she gasped.

Rei's voice broke in, "Where are you?"

"Tokyo Tower observation deck. Droids and unmanned flyers are attacking the people trapped here." A scream in the background punctuated her message. "Just hurry!" she yelled as the image blanked.

Mamoru grimaced wryly, another battle, three in the last week since Usagi had been taken. The enemy seemed even more determined to destroy them, attacking more fiercely than ever before. Shivering at the sudden chill breeze, he turned and stared at the curtains billowing in the open balcony door. Mamoru slipped toward the opening silently. A tall man was leaning against the railing, next to the gap, still unrepaired from Usagi's fall.

Mamoru materialized a rose in either hand, ready to throw his deadly darts. The intruder turned and raised his hands in a warding motion, "Tuxedo Mask, I'm not here to fight. I need to speak to you and the senshi."

Anger chill as the breeze gripped Mamoru. "You are the enemy; why should I speak with you and not simply destroy you?"

"Our leader has crossed the boundary between obsession and insanity. He has taken the younger Queen Serenity as his prisoner. I wish to form an alliance to stop the fighting before he destroys everything."

"And who are you to offer terms?"

"I am Saphir, brother to Prince Demand who leads our forces. If he is deposed they will follow my commands."

Eyes narrowing in speculation and glittering suddenly with some other emotion, Mamoru motioned toward his lounge. "Come in and we will talk."

Saphir entered and sat on the edge of the couch. Mamoru stalked up and down a couple of times before he settled down on the middle of the same couch. Saphir shifted away unconsciously from his menacing aura. Gesturing, Mamoru prompted, "Begin."

The long story unfolded. Originally Demand had planned to capture the future Queen Serenity and force her to lift the banishment of the people of Nemesis so that they could mingle freely with the people of Earth. After many attacks and attempts to kidnap the Queen, he had been ready to abandon his plan. A mysterious robed figure appeared to the Prince one day in his chambers. This mage had a source of great dark power and offered it to Demand, claiming that their goals were the same.

Among the powers of the Dark Crystal was the ability to bend time. Demand, encouraged or perhaps under the influence of the stranger, determined to travel back in time and capture the younger version of Queen Serenity and the Silver Crystal. The stranger fed his obsession with the Queen, insinuating that he should make her his consort and rule the solar system with her at his side. The subtle whisperings of the phantasmic creature were enough to madden Demand until he was little more than the self-styled Wiseman's puppet.

Saphir turned and entreated Mamoru, "You must help me stop this creature before he destroys not only my brother but both our worlds."

Mamoru leaned back and crossed his arms. A dark and hungry expression fleetingly crossed his face. He leaned forward suddenly. "If we join forces, you must do something for me."

Saphir looked about nervously, his face flushing, the atmosphere suddenly very strange. He answered carefully, "If it will help save my people, if it is within my power, then I will do it."

Mamoru grinned feraly and leapt forward, carrying Saphir to the floor, pinned beneath his body. "I require your blood," he murmured into Saphir's neck.

* * *

Tuxedo Mask had not joined the senshi at the battle the previous evening and the girls had barely defeated their enemy. The droids' poisonous gas attacks had left them drained and each fell into a deep slumber after reaching their homes. They met at the Crown to plan. Motoki pointed out that it was the new moon.

Motoki and the girls gathered outside the door to Mamoru's apartment. As he extracted his keys from his pocket, he joked darkly, "Any body else have that déjà vu feeling?"

Motoki eased inside the door and peered around the apartment. His eyes widened in shock. "Aw shit!" He stepped back outside, closing the door. "You girls wait here a minute, I've got to do something about . . . Well, just wait here."

When Motoki allowed the girls into the apartment, their exclamations of dismay echoed his own. Still sprawled on the lounge floor, hastily covered by a blanket, were the unclad bodies of Mamoru and Saphir. Motoki had piled their bloody clothes in a heap next to them.

Rei's fiery temper exploded. "He betrayed the Princess!" She leap on Mamoru and began shaking his shoulders, finally slapping his face with all her strength. He remained limp within her grasp, a red handprint the only color on his pale features.

Makoto roughly shoved Rei to the side. "Let me try," she growled. Electricity crackled around her form as she powered up. A bolt of lightning flashed from her finger to the corpse-like form before her.

A moan and a shuddering gasp escaped Mamoru's lips. His eyes opened and he gaped at the senshi in confusion. Minako regarded him mournfully. "How could you betray the Princess?"

"What?" His eyes fell on Saphir, stretched out next to him beneath the blanket. "Oh no!" he gasped, buried his face in his hands, and wept. He did not even hear the slam of the door as his former friends left the room.

* * *

Usagi yawned and stretched, luxuriating in the warmth from the body next to hers and the soft touch stroking her hair. "My Queen, my love, let me worship you with my touch," Demand murmured and pulled Usagi closer.

Usagi stiffened, fearing to look, she questioned, "Mamoru?"

"No my love, that unworthy one is not here, only your loving disciple, Demand."

Usagi turned and reddened in remembrance, her vampiric lust had driven her to turn on the one nearest her. Demand was her more than willing victim, as she drew him to her bed. A feeling of regret grew, she stifled back a sob.

Her eyes narrowed; if she had been driven to make Demand her minion, what had Mamoru done? Jealousy coloring her judgment, Usagi huffed. She was the Vampire Queen, Demand and Mamoru were both hers to do with as she chose. She smiled darkly and turned to embrace Demand. "Very well. Now show me how much you love me."


	11. Epilogue

Dark of the Moon - Chapter 11 - Epilogue  
Reba Jean 12/29/07  
Genre: Horror/Romance

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

Chibi-Usa waved goodbye wildly to everyone as she hovered and began ascending to the pink portal above. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" she shouted as she vanished from view.

As the senshi scattered, Mamoru forlornly watching from across the street, Rei's mind replayed the events of the last few weeks. The attacks had abruptly ceased. Usagi had simply strolled into the Crown one day and announced that her vassals, Demand, Mamoru and Saphir, had returned to the future to destroy the Wiseman and the Dark Crystal. After Mamoru's return with word of their victory, Rei and Ami had devised a ritual to bind the evil vampire spirit into a dagger. She shuddered and recalled the horrid ritual. The dagger dipped in Mamoru, Usagi and the cats' evil blood, sealed with innocent blood from Chibi-Usa, with iron, salt, rice was cast through the purifying fires.

* * *

Sailor Pluto and Chibi-Usa regarded the scene before them. The small round opening was suspended in the gray mists of the time portal, a window on the past.

The five senshi were huddled together for warmth near the rail on the deck of a storm-tossed ferry. The keening wind whipped their hair wildly. The mountainous waves drenched them with chill salt spray. The girls shivered beneath their foul weather gear. The clouds themselves churned sullenly; only emphasizing the cold dreary atmosphere.

"This should be far enough," commented Rei.

"It's about time. I'm freezing! I want to go back inside," wailed Minako and Usagi together.

"The current should carry anything dropped here out to sea and down to the lowest depths of the ocean floor. Just throw it straight out as far as you can," Ami instructed Makoto.

Makoto took aim and hurled the cursed dagger with as much force as she could. It arced out above the water and entered without even a splash.

Rei heaved a sigh of relief as it disappeared from view. "It's finally over; that ancient evil bound and disposed of forever."

Minako squealed as she sprinted for the cabin door, "Last one inside buys breakfast for 'bottomless pit' Usagi!"

The other girls leaped and scrambled toward the door, trying to narrow her lead. Usagi followed, wailing, "You're so mean! That's not a very nice thing to say about me."

* * *

Chibi-Usa laughed as she watched her befuddled adoptive mother left behind again. Sailor Pluto nodded and smiled darkly as the scene shifted to show the dagger drifting downward into the darkness veiling the ocean floor. Her garnet eyes pulsed with a sullen glow, answered by the mirroring spark within Chibi-Usa's red-hued orbs.

The time guardian gestured toward the window of her castle overlooking the dark, frozen surface of Pluto. Barely visible in the dim light near the horizon was the bloody red crescent of Charon in eclipse. In her low contralto, Pluto scoffed, "They believe it has finished."

Pluto stroked her daughter's pink tresses. "Come, it is time for me to comfort your father. It seems the Queen has dismissed him from her chambers again."

* * *

Finis 


End file.
